


Skin Flicks

by ChloeWinchester, Johniarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Pornstars, Spanking, Submission, Voyeurism, johniarty, talks of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/pseuds/ChloeWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson's made a name for himself in the porn circuit as Hamish, a muscular young blond who always takes care of the actresses he works with. One day, he receives an offer from industry-famous Irene Adler, known professionally as The Woman. A large paycheck, for filming with a man, and John finds it hard to resist. His partner goes by the name Rich Brook in his films, and he's the money behind Whip Hand Studios. Together, the lithe young man and the experienced dom make one hell of a porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know we said we were going to finish up Thirty Years and cut back on posting our collabs, but we've been sitting on this one for awhile, and after going back and reading it we've found we really like it. There are no trigger warnings yet, but one chapter might cause issue and we'll label it and post warnings when we get to it. Updating might be slow, as I'm falling behind in my classes, but it IS finished, it just needs to be wrangled into something readable. 
> 
> We both hope you all enjoy it!

John Watson was the sort of man who loved sex. Not in the creepy 'no means yes', 'follow-a-girl-home' way, but in the way that he'd never turn it down. He loved making women feel good, and he always enjoyed himself. When he turned eighteen, he had three options- the army, uni, and... Mike Stamford, a friend from secondary, approached him with an offer. "Porn," he'd said with a grin. "Come on, Johnny, you're a good looking bloke, and you've already got a bit of a reputation." John had let him drive him to the office of a director he knew, and after hitting it off with one of the girls, he was hired on the spot. A few medical tests later, and he was cleared to work. He earned a good name for himself, as someone who genuinely cared about the actresses he worked with. He refused to take roles that required him to call them names, he never hit them or hurt them, and if they asked him to stop, he would. He was a perfect gentlemen, and the ladies loved him. One day, as he sat eating lunch on set, he was approached by bright-eyed woman with dark hair and sharp cheekbones. "I've seen your work, and I must say, I'm impressed," she purred, crouching in front of him. "My name is Irene Adler, and I own my own production company. Tell me, have you ever worked with men before?" John felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Um, no, I haven't. I'm... I'm not, um, averse, to it, but I'm..." Irene grinned wickedly. "Ah... a virgin. That's a high commodity in this business. Why don't you come by my studio tomorrow, we can see about finding you a coach-" "Oh, no. I won't need a coach," he said confidently. "Um. I'm not... I need to think about this, I-" "Seventy thousand dollars a year. I'm... premium. My company's one of the most successful in the business." _Jesus fucking christ, that's... incredible, fuck!_ John took a breath. "I'll come by. Do you have a card?" She handed him one, her blood-colored nails gently scraping his wrist. "I'll see you there, Hamish," Irene said as she stood. "Wear something thin." With that, she was gone. John finished his meal in peace, going over the encounter in his mind. The next day, he caught a cab to sprawling compound where Whip Hand Studios operated, dressed in a tight white tank and loose black trousers.

Jim had been in this game a very, very long time. It was simple, easy, and he was good at it. He spent a lot of the time tying blokes up, slapping them around, getting his cock sucked and watch them get off on a spanking. He'd worked with Irene for the past few years, making sure that no one knew that he, in fact, owned her little industry and kept more of her… illicit works quiet in the process, while he got to play with pretty little boys. Then she came to him with this... "Delicious," he grinned, looking at the boy's profile. "Oh, he must be beautiful... I want him." Irene grinned. "I knew you would. You have a meeting with him tomorrow to talk about what you'll be doing and I want you to start filming right away." Jim grinned. "Absolutely." He was waiting in "Irene's" office when John arrived.

John opened the door, surprisingly shy given his... enthusiasm. "Oh, um. Hello. I'm looking for Ms. Adler?"

Jim smiled. "Ms. Adler was called away," he replied, looking him over appreciatively. "But she already briefed me on the situation." He stood, offering his hand. "I'm Jim. And I believe you and I are going to be doing this together."

John shook his hand. "I'm John- um, well, at least off-camera. Oh? The interview?"

"Of sorts," John chuckled, offering him a chair while he leaned against the desk. "So, Johnny boy, what are you into?"

John looked up at him. "Um... Lots of things. How explicit do you need me to be?"

"Honey, I'm a porn star, just like you. You can talk to me," Jim assured. "I usually Dom for pretty boys like you. Lots of ropes and gags, whips, spankings, and so much teasing your bollocks will never be the same," he giggled.

John let out a shuddering breath. "I've never been with a man. My films have all been with women, and my personal preferences have never come up- not a single director's asked me about them, which is why I'm a little unsure as to how I should, um, answer. I'm used to topping, in the het scenes, though I've subbed a few times. For personal fetishes, things I'm comfortable with... Restraints, sensory deprivation, crossdressing, roleplaying, spanking, throat-fucking, hair pulling, biting, blood..." Halfway through his list his eyes had fallen closed, as if he didn't want to see Jim's reaction. When he trailed off he opened them again, the stormy blue almost overtaken by the black of his pupils. "It's a very long list, but those are the big ones. Not that I've worked with most professionally, just... personal, usually."

Jim was grinning, eyes bright. "Oh, sweetheart, you and I are going to have a lot of fun together."

John smiled at him. "That's good."

“So. What would you like for your first time?"

John turned a little pinker. "Um... something that won't hurt."

Jim smiled. "So a feel good session, alright," he nodded. "Tell me more."

John leaned forward about. "What about?"

"What you want."

"For my first time? Just... something sexy. Maybe something sweet. I know those sorts are extremely popular online."

Jim licked his lips. "I think I can manage that. Something sweet for the sweet little first-timer. Oh, they'll go wild," he grinned. "Can you start today?"

John blinked up at him. "Y-yes, I've got nothing on all week. Does that mean I'm hired?"

Jim chuckled. "Darling, you were hired before you got here. Come on." He nodded toward the door. "They've had the set ready awhile now."

John stood up and followed him out. "Really? That's surprising, I- Oh... Oh, god..." It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Black wallpaper, cherry wood floors, a large bed... it was more posh than anything he'd done before.

Jim looked back at him. "Alright, dear?" He asked, sitting down and patting the space beside him as the cameraman came in. "Alright, you know the drill. Couple questions and...we can get started."

John sat beside him. "It's just... beautiful. Yeah, alright. Ask away."

"Alright, can you guys tell us your names?" The cameraman asked. Jim smiled. "I'm Rich Brook," he waved.

John smiled as well, the confidence falling over him like an old friend. "Hamish. Just Hamish. Never have been able to settle on a proper name."

Jim smiled as the cameraman chuckled. "Alright, Hamish, this your first time with a bloke?"

"Yes, yes it is. Lucky you, getting to watch.

The cameraman laughed again. "Hell yeah, lucky me. Luckier Rich, right?" Jim laughed. "Oh yes." He looked at John. "Don't worry, baby, I'll be gentle." He turned John's chin and kissed him softly.

John kissed him back, sliding an arm around his waist. He moaned a little, lashes fluttering closed.

Jim carded fingers through his hair, pushing him back onto the bed with a groan.

John spread his legs and lifted his hips, dragging his quickly-hardening cock against Jim's.

Jim hummed softly, pinning his wrists as he kissed him breathless.

John whimpered slightly, matching every move. He shifted beneath him, almost writhing against the soft sheets as Jim's full lips claimed him.

Jim pulled John's shirt off, running soft fingers town his taut skin.

John hummed and stretched, muscles rippling beneath his hand.

"Pretty little thing, aren't you?" He grinned, kissing down his throat and his chest.

John sighed. "I'm, mmn, sure you say that to all the cute boys that come through your room..." He shivered and leaned his head back. "Fuck..."

"Usually by now I'm calling them dirty sluts," he winked, kissing him again, gently caressing his skin.

John pulled away panting. "Maybe later," he whispered with a grin, before reconnecting their lips.

Jim ripped his own shirt over his head and palmed John through his trousers.

John moaned and arched into his hand. "Oh, god..."

Jim hummed, stroking him as he undid the button and the zip. "Mm, big boy, aren't you?”

John bit his lip. "Ohn... Yes, sir, I am."

Jim shivered. "Calling me sir without direction, I like that." He sucked and bit down his stomach, tugging his trousers off and tossing them away. His grin widened. "Love your pants."

John groaned. "Dammit," he breathed. "I forgot. I usually don't... Don't wear them on set…”

Jim chuckled with the cameraman. "You need to wear them _every_ time you're on set," he said behind the machine. Jim nodded in agreement and started mouthing his length through the cloth.

John grinned, the expression fading into an open-mouthed groan.

Jim moaned against him, watching his head slowly peek over the waistband. He kissed it, lapping up the precome from his slit.

John licked his lips, leaning up to watch. "Oh..."

Jim moaned, slowly working them down to let him spring free. He took him into his lips with a shudder.

John gasped and rolled his hips. Jim's lips were so soft, so warm...

Jim swallowed him down, hollowing his cheeks.

John moaned and writhed, still pinned by the wrists.

Jim pulled off with a groan. "How's that?"

John let out another shaking breath. "Incredible."

Jim chuckled, working John's pants completely and tossing them on the floor as he took him in his lips again.

John whimpered and rocked, absolutely lost in Jim's mouth.

Jim hollowed his cheeks again, taking him down completely.

John looked down at him through his lashes, not bothering to stifle his whine. _Oh, god, I got lucky. He's gorgeous._

Jim growled and swallowed and touched his nose to his stomach, brushing fingertips over his balls.

John rolled his hips. "Ohn, fuck..." The muscles in his stomach flexed. Fuck, look how far he goes... Oh, god, yes."

Jim pulled off with a wet pop and moaned.

“So good," John breathed.

"Return the favor for Daddy?"

John shuddered, his pupils widening even as Jim watched. "Mmn... Yes. Where do you want me, _Daddy_?"

Jim licked his lips, straddling John's chest after he took his trousers off.

John looked up at him as he kissed a trail along the man's soft, pale thighs.

Jim growled. "Good boy..."

John shivered. _Oh my god..._ He licked at Jim's balls before taking them in his mouth, eyes focused up on him as he rolled them over his tongue.

Jim moaned, head falling back, expression open for the camera and god this boy's mouth was good.

John slid his hands up the back of his legs, squeezing gently as he made soft, pleased noises.

Jim hummed again, threading fingers through his hair.

John gave one final gentle suck before he pulled off and licked a stripe up Jim's shaft. He traced the length of his cock with his tongue, a few times it a row, before finally lapping around his head and pulling him between his lips.

"Good boy..." He purred, gasping. "Yes..."

John moaned and began to move his head, tongue flicking against Jim's skin as he sucked.

Jim shuddered. "Yes. Oh, fuck _yes_."

John swallowed him deeper, gagging slightly- his throat wasn't used to being so full. But, from the tiny bit of research he did the night before, he knew that wasn't necessarily a deal breaker.

Jim gasped raggedly. "Oh, fuck, that's hot," he moaned.

John pulled back just a little. He turned those big blue eyes on Jim as he began to move his tongue. P-U-L-L-M-Y-H-A-I-R. It was a trick he'd picked up a few months ago; one of the actresses he'd worked with taught him to communicate with her, to direct her, while his mouth was otherwise... well, full.

"What!" He pulled John back, gasping. "What...what was that?" He grinned.

John licked his swollen lips. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve," he said coyly. "Should I have added a 'please'?"

Jim nodded. "Must remember manners," he giggled, tugging his hair and pushing him onto his cock again.

John moaned and swallowed him, gripping his thighs tighter as he filled his throat.

Jim shuddered. "So good. So good!"

John forced himself lower, taking him to the base of his cock with a needy whimper.

Jim 's breath hitched and he pulled him off. "Mmn... Such a pretty baby."

John groaned. "Thank you," he panted, lips red.

"Would you like to get fucked now?"

"Yes," John said, looking up at him. "God, yes, please. I want you." And dammit, it was true.

"Alright, we're going full length with this, so we wanna watch you get opened, Hamish," the cameraman said. "Is that alright?" Jim asked.

John blushed and nodded. "That's perfectly fine."

Jim kissed him again, grabbing the lube already placed and slicked his fingers. "I'll be gentle," he whispered.

John nipped at his lips with a moan. "Thanks," he replied.

Jim slid his tongue into his lips while he teased his hole. "Open those pretty legs for me," he urged.

John spread his legs wider, sucking Jim's lip into his mouth.

"There's a good boy," he purred.

John moaned and rocked back against him. _Why is that so good? Fuck, I love it._

Jim suckled his mouth, working the finger inside of him.

John moaned and shifted beneath him.

Jim grinned. "So pretty..."

"Mmn, do you think so?"

Jim growled. "God, yes, I do."

"Coming from a man like you, that's, ah... quite the honor.."

Jim grinned, sliding the finger in and out of him eagerly.

John moaned and leaned his head back, baring his throat. "More, please..."

Jim grinned, latching to his throat and sliding in another.

"Fuck! Oh, god..."

"Like that?" He breathed. "Like getting fucked with my fingers, big boy?"

John nodded eagerly. "God. yes, I do."

Jim grinned, just a breath away from his face, eyes on fire as he sought out the boy's prostate.

John cried out, arching against him. "Fuck!"

Jim licked his lips. "Look what I found..." He purred.

John looked up at him, sweating and breathing hard. "A-ah! Oh, fuck!"

"Another?" He grinned.

"Yes!"

Jim added a third. "Oh, you stretch so pretty..."

John rocked with his hand, helping him work him open. "Th-thank you..."

"So pink and pretty," he moaned.

"I'm going to be warm, so tight for you... like I'll be for no one else..."

Jim grinned. "Goddamn right you won't. Now tell Daddy when you want his cock."

John licked his lips. "Now," he whined. "Now, Daddy, please..."

"Good boy," he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom the cameraman tossed him. He rolled it on, slicking it properly before pressing into him. "Oh, so fucking tight!"

John gasped and wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, clinging to him. _Put on a show, John._ Honestly, he didn't need to. It felt fucking incredible- it hurt, yes, god, a slight burn as his body stretched to accommodate Jim's cock, but that and the tight pressure quickly began to fade. He felt full, so full, and every inch of Jim stood out against his muscle. "Ohn..."

"How do you like Daddy's cock, baby?" He grinned. Fuck, this kid was fucking beautiful. _And so fucking into it too._ That rock-hard cock leaking against his stomach, that rock-hard body flushed and open... _Christ..._

"Oh, fuck, you... you're so big, Daddy," he whimpered, rolling his hips and tightening around him. "You make me feel so full..."

Jim shuddered and moaned. "And we're just getting started," he grinned, bucking into him deeper.

John cried out and matched his pace, tightening his thighs over his hips. "Ohn! God, yes!"

Jim growled again. "Such a pretty boy..." He caressed his torso and carded fingers through his hair.

John leaned into his touch- he loved having his hair played with. He groaned, Jim's sounds and control doing absolute wonders for him. He didn't expect it, the almost desperate moan of ' _Daddy_ ' that slipped from his throat as Jim moved faster, but there it was. And oh, how he fucking loved it. His cock twitched between them, desperate for the friction from Jim's hot skin.

Jim groaned, lost in this boy. "Want Daddy's hand on your big cock, baby?"

"Yes," John breathed, eyes never leaving Jim's. "God, Daddy, touch me, please! make me come for you..."

Jim wrapped his hand around him, stroking him fast.

John moaned and thrust into his hand. _So good, so fucking good..._ "Don't stop, Daddy, please," he whined.

"Gonna come for me? Gonna shoot that pretty load over that hot stomach for Daddy? Hm?" He asked, thrusting harder.

"Fuck! Yes, yes, Daddy, I am!" He let Jim stroke him some more, holding back as long as he could. "Ohn! Oh, god! DADDY!" John came hard between them, release hot and thick on his stomach.

Jim sat back so the shot of him coming was there. He pulled out of him, shedding the condom and tossing it in the bin. He stroked himself over him, touching the mess on his stomach before he came as well, shuddering. "FUCK!" Jim gasped, licking his lips.

John watched him with heavy-lidded eyes, moaning as his come splashed against his skin. Without asking permission, he stirred them together with slow fingers and lifted it to his lips, licking his hand clean.

Jim shivered. "Oh...you are so pretty." He leaned down and kissed him, hugging him tight.

John hummed against his lips and held him close. "Thank you," he panted, nuzzling against him.

Jim looked up at the cameraman with a grin. "Excellent," he said, shutting it off. Jim kissed John again. "That was absolutely incredible."

John kissed him back with a shy smile, still breathing hard. "Yes, yes it was. Thank you."

Jim got a wipe that was waiting under the bed and cleaned up the mess. "So, a good first time, then?"

John hummed happily. "Yes, god yes. It was fantastic."

"So...you'll want to do the rest of this film with me?" He asked, smiling.

John licked his lips and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I will."

Jim grinned. "Perfect. Now we should get that contract read and signed. "I got a little eager," he winked.

John blushed. "Yeah, um. Sure, just let me get dressed."

Jim got his clothes back on and led John back into the office, getting the contact Irene'd drawn up. "Alright, medical records are in order and right here," he pointed on the page, "is my signature stating that any and all scenes will be communicated, consented and agreed on by you-- especially from a case-by-case basis. So you're safe with me," he smiled, offering him the paper. "This film's going to get you thirteen thousand upon its completion, is that alright?"

John whistled. "Jesus. Yeah, that's, that's perfect." _Safe. If I'm not comfortable, we can agree upon something else. That's fantastic._ He signed on the indicated line. "I look forward to it," he said with a grin.

Jim smiled at him. "As do I, dear," he grinned.

"When will we be officially starting?"

"Tomorrow? Noon?"

John nodded. "Perfect." He offered Jim his hand.

Jim took it, smile warm. "Until then."

John let go and flashed him a crooked grin. "See you later, Daddy." He turned and left, pleased with himself.

Jim chuckled and watched him go. He sighed. "Oh, you're going to get me into a lot of trouble."

John got back to his dingy flat and collapsed on his bed. He pulled out his laptop. After a few hours, his curiosity got the better of him- he started looking up some of Jim's work. And oh, what a feast _that_ was. "Oh my god," he whined. Lace and leather, whips and chains, boys ten times hotter than he cowed and begging for him. _Christ, that's a lot to live up to..._ He was hot and hard after the first video, but he waited to touch until around the third. His hand slipped down to his aching prick, massaging himself through the red cotton. _I wonder what you'll do to me... if you'll like me..._ Jim's hand came down on a boy's arse, leaving a bright red mark, and John groaned. _Oh... fuck, you're good..._ By the fifth, he couldn't hold back. He pumped his arm quickly, rocking into his hand as Jim jerked on a bloke's leash. "Daddy," he moaned, thinking back to the heat of his cock, the way he kissed, the tug on his hair... John came with a shout, feeling a bit like a creeper.

Jim immediately grabbed his laptop when he got home, finding John easily. "Mm, someone's popular," he grinned. He bypassed the videos with girls, finding them boring. But oh, those sweet solos... He watched the boy stroke himself, watched him pant and moan and cup his balls and roll them in his hand. He watched him taste his own precome and buck desperately into the air while he teased his nipples. He came easily, feeling guilty. But god, that _boy_ …

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John spends his first day on set- part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The finger thing is the hottest._

John showered and shaved, dressing in casual clothes and toting the outfit from the day before in his duffle. He arrived twenty minutes early, looking pleased.

Jim was waiting in the office again when John arrived. He grinned at him when he saw him. "Well hello there."

John smiled back. "Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

John nodded. "Slept wonderfully." _I know what every inch of your body looks like._ "You?"

Jim chuckled. "Oh yes, quite well."

"Where should I be heading first? Makeup?”

Jim shook his head. "Oh no. First things first, we need to talk about what we'll be doing today.

"Alright." John set his bag down and took a seat.

"What would you like to do today?"

"I assumed you'd have a, um. An agenda. A shot list, a theme, certain kinks you want to include..."

Jim smiled and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "You want to know what my agenda is?"

John shifted slightly. "Yes."

Jim smiled. "My agenda is to find out what you want, what you like, and do them. Now, obviously we need a natural progression, so let's save the really kinky stuff for later. But if we were to walk into that room right now, what would you like me to do to you?"

John licked his lips and thought. "I'd want you to tie me up," he answered. "To the headboard. I'd want you to tease me a little and then make me beg for you to fuck me."

Jim pretended to pout. "Only a little teasing?"

John grinned. "Okay, more than a little."

Jim giggled. "My specialty," he winked. "Want to head to makeup, then?"

John nodded and stood. "Yes, of course. I'm excused then?"

Jim stood as well. "Well, I'm coming with you, if that's alright," he chuckled.

John raised a brow. "Oh, alright. Good, means you can show me how to get there."

Jim chuckled. "I need some to," he informed, leading him out to the hall and to the right.

John followed after him.

Jim walked into the makeup room with him, smiling at the girls waiting there as he shed his shirt. His scars were numerous and striped his body, disappearing under the makeup one of them started to apply. "Tell them where you need the cover up, dear."

John swallowed. "My shoulder," he said, pulling off his own. There was a large, jagged scar just under his collarbone.7

"Hey," Jim said, looking over his shoulder at him. "I saw that yesterday, and you're beautiful, alright?"

John looked over at him. "So are you," he said quietly.

Jim chuckled and turned away again, not believing that for a second while the touch ups continued. When she was through his skin was flawless.

John was honestly impressed by the skill of the women; they evened out his tan line, fixed the small scar on his face, and even covered his ancient rugby casualties. He looked... New.

Jim chuckled. "Make us look like dolls, don't they?" He chuckled, nodding him out toward the studio.

"Yeah. Make us look like porn stars," John answered with a grin.

"I wonder why that is?" He giggled.

John sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

Jim smiled. "You want any gags or blindfolds, dear?"

John shook his head. "I want to watch."

Jim nodded, still smiling. "Alright." He wondered what that pretty neck would look like collared. He sighed wistfully. "Cuffs, scarves, rope, belt, what's your tie of choice?"

John licked his lips. "Scarves, and, um... Do you have a, a collar?" He glanced around to make sure no one was nearby. "I like the way they feel," he added shyly.

Jim 's brows rose and he tried not to grin too wide. "I- Yes, I do," he chuckled. He grabbed a box under the bed, taking out the long black scarves and a heavy black leather collar. "God, you are too fun."

John blushed. "You don't know the half of it," he said, eyes gleaming. "Should I get into place?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, please."

John climbed up to the headboard and spread his arms, kneeling against the mattress.

Jim started tying John's arms, getting one wrist secure before the camera started to roll. He tied the other, then picked up the collar. "Want Daddy to put this on you?" He grinned. "It's for Daddy's special good boys."

John whimpered. "Yes, Daddy. Yes, please. I'm special. I'm good."

Jim threaded fingers through his hair and jerked his head up, fastening the collar around his throat. "Mmn, how's that feel on your pretty throat?"

John moaned, muscles stretched taut as Jim closed the collar. "Oh, Daddy," he breathed. "That feels perfect."

Jim tugged the ring to keep him up, releasing his hair. "So pretty..."

John shivered, his big blue eyes wide as he looked up at Jim. _Now I know how all those other boys feel... Oh, god, he's good._ "Thank you, Daddy."

Jim grinned and kissed him, hands on either side of his body while he claimed his mouth.

John moaned and kissed him back- it was all he could do, with his hands restrained.

Jim kissed down his throat, biting softly.

John let out a shaking breath and tugged gently on his scarves.

"Make lots of noise for Daddy, baby."

John moaned again, already panting and cooing as Jim's teeth grazed his skin.

"There we are..." He lowered his mouth to his nipples, tonguing them languidly.

John hummed and arched his back, curving into Jim's mouth.

Jim sucked and bit softly, moaning.

John leaned forward as best he could, lips parted at he sighed with pleasure.

Jim pulled John's clothes off, slowly revealing his cock. "Oh...look how big you are," he growled. "Throbbing like that...All for me..."

John flexed his muscle just slightly, causing himself to twitch. "I can't help it," he breathed. "It's just what you do to me..." And it was true- especially after the night before, especially after being claimed so beautifully by the man... _You're a stranger to me and I want you more than anyone else._

Jim grinned, letting his fingertips graze his shaft.

John gasped, rolling his neck against the collar. He was still kneeling upright, arms behind him, utterly at Jim's mercy. "Oh, fuck!"

Jim chuckled and kept teasing, latching onto his other nipple.

John groaned and flexed his arms, pulling on the silk. "Mmn, Daddy..."

Jim growled and sucked deep on his nipples, cupping his balls and rolling them over his hand.

John whimpered and rocked, putting on a small show for the camera. It felt good, incredibly good, and he wanted more.

Jim let a finger barely graze against his hole, his eyes boring into his.

John looked right back at him, and _fuck_ , his eyes were gorgeous. The overhead lights made them gleam, reminding John of sunlight shining through a glass of bourbon. He moaned again, chest heaving at that simple little caress. _He knows just how to make my body sing._

Jim licked his lips, tugging the ring of his collar, teasing his hole. "That sweet little boy pussy...so pink and eager, isn't it? Wants my dick so bad..."

John whimpered, sucking in a breath through shaking lips. "Oh, fuck! Yes, sir!" He tightened beneath the caress of his finger. "N-needs to be filled..."

Jim grinned and kept pressing and teasing but never giving full contact.

John groaned in mock frustration. "More, please..."

Jim chuckled, gently touching his head and let the tips of his fingers twist around it, touch light still.

John licked his lips, thighs tensing as the touch sent sparks dancing up his spine. "Mmn... Daddy, it's not enough..."

"Oh, I know," he grinned, teasing his nipple as well.

John whined. "What do I have to do for, for more...?"

Jim tugged the ring of the collar again. "Beg Daddy nice."

John licked his lips and raised himself up a little. "Ohn, Daddy... Please, please let me have more! I'll do anything... Anything, if you touch me, if you fuck me- I'll be such a good boy for you..." He fluttered his lashes.

Jim grinned. "How about Daddy rims you?" He breathed, sliding his hands down his torso.

John swallowed. "Fuck, yes, please!"

Jim grinned and spread his legs. "So pretty and pink..." He growled, running his tongue over the muscle.

John gasped and writhed in his restraints. "Ohn! Mmn, Daddy, thank you..."

Jim growled and lapped at his skin.

John trembled and leaned back, trying to give him more room.

Jim helped him down on the bed proper and pushed his legs up, so his thighs touched his stomach, supporting him while he worked his tongue into him.

John wrapped his hands in silk with a soft coo. "Mmn..."

Jim growled and kept suckling, shuddered.

John panted and trembled, only vaguely aware of the camera. There was only Jim, and only he, and nothing more. "Ohn! Ohn, fuck, Daddy! So good, so fucking good, please..."

"Please what?" He growled, scratching his stubble against his thighs.

John groaned and threw his head back. That scratch, that slight raw feeling from his carefully-cropped facial hair... "Ohn," he moaned, the sound deeper, more primal, than his usual noise. "Please, Daddy," he growled. "Please, I need more of you."

Jim grinned and leaned up to look at him. "And what else would you like?" He purred.

John looked at him, wide eyed and desperate. "I want you to fuck me, Daddy," he cooed. "I want you to fuck me hard. I want that pretty cock of yours buried inside of me." _Okay... that's... new._ "Please, please, Daddy, tell me what I have to do to make you want me..."

Jim grinned widely and offered his fingers to John's lips. "Suck."

John wet his lips and opened, taking them in his mouth and rolling them in his tongue. He hollowed his cheeks, looking at Jim through soft blond lashes.

Jim hummed, watching his face. "Good boy."

John moaned and sucked harder, making sure each digit was slick. He took the chance to tease Jim right back, sliding his tongue against them.

"Ooh...good boy. Good boy..." He growled, withdrawing them to tease his hole again.

John moaned and watched him, rolling his shoulders and flexing his arms.

"So pretty," he cooed, working them harder. "Make those pretty noises louder, baby."

John moaned louder, more exaggerated but still honest. "Y-yes! Ohn, oh, yes, Daddy!"

Jim grinned, pressing his finger inside of him.

"Fuck!" John rolled his hips and pressed down on Jim's hand eagerly.

"Like that?" Jim cooed.

John nodded. "Y-yes, yes sir..."

Jim worked it into him eagerly, moaning and watching his fingers slide in and out of him. "Mmn..."

"M-may I, may I have another?"

Jim nodded, adding a second and shuddering. "Fuck, look at you."

John shuddered and shifted, running his tongue over his parched lips. "Ohn, I can't get enough of you…”

Jim kissed him eagerly, spreading his fingers to stretch him.

John kissed him back, straining against the silk as he fought for more, more of those soft lips, more of those sharp teeth, more of his hot tongue...

Jim licked at his lips, sucking and biting at his mouth.

John moaned and rolled his hips. "M-more, Daddy, please!"

"Another?" He grinned.

John nodded. "Yes, fuck, another, please. I want to take you..."

Jim grinned, adding a third with a soft moan.

John gasped. "Ohn! Oh, god, please!"

Jim snarled. "Please what?" He growled.

"Please, please, harder!"

Jim fucked his fingers into him deeper, snarling.

John cried out, jerking on the scarves. "Fuck! Mmn, Daddy, just like that!"

Jim grinned. "If I keep this up you'll come before the fun starts, huh?" He chuckled.

John moaned. "N-n, sir," he replied. "Because you, ohn... you won't let me..."

"Oh, you are a good boy, aren't you?"

John nodded. "Yes, Daddy. I am."

Jim leaned over him and kissed him deeply. "Well my good boys always get rewarded."

John kissed him back, a little spark of pride flaring in his chest. "What's my reward?"

Jim hummed. "My good boys get Daddy's cock," he smiled, licking his lips. "Don't they?"

John shifted beneath him. "M-may I... may I have your cock now, please?"

"Mm...more."

John licked his lips. "Please, Daddy," he breathed. "I'm so empty and cold without you... I've been so _good_ , and I need you, need you to fuck me, need you to make me yours, need you to make me scream... and I need to _please_ you..."

Jim retracted his fingers and slicked himself. "There's a good sweet boy.”

John watched him with eager eyes. "Mmn..."

Jim pressed against him with a soft growl.

"M-more, Daddy! Oh, fuck!" John could feel him, hot and hard against his skin, just barely pressing. _I DID ask for teasing..._

Jim pushed inside of him, watching his face. He moaned. "So tight..."

John shuddered as Jim filled him. He rolled his wrists and gripped the silk with his hands for added leverage. "Ohn... Oh, fuck, Daddy..."

"Like how it feels when Daddy fills you up?"

"Yes," John replied immediately. "God, Daddy, yes!"

Jim groaned softly and started to move.

John moaned and rocked with him, lashes fluttering.

"Talk to Daddy..."

"You, ah, you feel so fucking good, Daddy... God, I can... I can feel every inch of you..."

Jim moaned and kept moving, running hands up and down his young torso, feeling his sweat-slicked skin and watching his body quake.

John looked up at him with hunger in his half-lidded eyes. "Daddy," he whined, pressing his hips back against him.

Jim was lost in him. God, he was so beautiful, so open and pure and... _Easy, Jimmy..._ He kept moving, groaning and bucking hard.

John cried out, meeting each of his thrusts with equal force. _Oh, god... Jim... No, John, don't, don't do it..._

Jim shuddered. "Oh! Ohoh, fuck!" He shuddered. "Gonna come for Daddy? Huh?"

John forced himself to hold back. "Y-yes, Daddy. When you, you tell me to..."

Jim struck the boy's prostate, bucking deeper. "Come, baby. Come for me."

It didn't take much more urging than that. John looked up at him, ecstasy written across his face as he slammed down one more time. "Ohn! Oh, FUCK! DADDY!" His cock pulsed against his stomach.

Jim grunted when he gave that last rock and came inside of him, pulsing into him as a moan tore from his throat.

John slumped back against his restraints with a whimper, chest moving rapidly as he caught his breath. _Amazing. Jesus, he's... he's amazing._

"Hot damn, that's a cut!" The cameraman laughed. Jim chuckled, realizing he was there again. "You guys realize that was bareback, right?" Jim's eyes grew and he looked down at John. "Shit. Shit, I am so sorry!"

John blushed, pulled out of the moment. "Hm? Oh, it-" He could feel his release. "Oh! It's it's fine, really..." _It's kind of hot. ...A lot hot. Oh my god._

Jim shook his head. "No, no, it's not. Fuck. Well...if it helps that's another four thousand pounds on your salary."

John blinked up at him. "Four- No, that's too much, I don't need compensation. I..." _Okay, in this industry, it's a big deal. It may be your first time with a situation like this, but it's not theirs. They know what they're doing._ He swallowed, cheeks red. "Just, um. We'll try to remember next time, yeah?"

Jim shook his head. "That's how it goes, dear. Adding bareback to the film adds the money, love. Standard procedure, as well as it being your first time." He untied him while the cameraman left. "I really am sorry. I don't make mistakes like that."

John rubbed his wrists. "It's alright. Really. I know it should be a big deal but... I don't know. It was you. And that makes it... I don't know. Good. I'm... I liked it." He was fighting to urge to touch, to feel, to see just how stretched and wet he was. _Focus, John, damn! You just got off, hold it together._

Jim combed fingers through his hair and touched his cheek, smiling softly. "Hey," he said. "You know you can go more than once in a day, right?" he chuckled.

John hummed. "Oh, I know. God, I know." His stupid invasive thoughts were coaxing him back to hardness faster than he'd anticipated. "Are we doing more scenes, or do your other boys beckon?" He smiled up at him and leaned into his touch. "I know how in-demand you are. I, um... I caught up on some of your work last night." John slid one hand down his filthy chest.

Jim smiled at him. "I only ever have one boy at a time. And if you paid attention to my work, none were as pretty as you are. Or as good." He glanced down. "And baby, if you wanted we could do this all day."

John blushed harder. "Now you're just being polite." His hands finally found their way down to his arse and, shamelessly, he started to press his fingers into himself. He was slick and warm, dripping with Jim's come. A groan slipped from his throat. "All day sounds good to me," he breathed.

Jim shook his head. "I'm really not," he chuckled. "I mean it." He grinned. "Perfect. What would you like to do next?"

John didn't stop. "This stays on," he said, indicating the collar. "Leash me and let me ride you."

Jim tugged at the collar, grinning. "I didn't hear a please."

John moaned, fingers working faster. "Please," he whispered. "Please put a leash on me and make me ride your dick, Daddy." Honestly, he wasn't even acting. John _wanted_ him.

Jim licked his lips, staring at him, watching him work. _Just for me. This is just for me and no one else and god it's fucking beautiful._ He kept his finger hooked in the ring. "I want to string you up and spank you raw," he whispered. "I want to bind your dick and put a vibrator on your bollocks until you can't take it anymore and leave you gasping and shaking waiting to come."

John whined and looked up at him. "I... oh, fuck, I want that too," he whimpered. "G-get to, ohn... get to be almost all my firsts, don't you? I want that on film. I want to watch it over and over again…”

Jim brought his other hand down to thumb the outer rim of his hole, slicked with his own come and so pink while John fingered himself. "Good..." He tugged the collar harder.

John shuddered at his touch. "Oh, fuck..."

"How's that feel?" He purred, biting at his jawline. God, this was against the rules, but...

"I-incredible," John breathed. He wanted more, more of Jim, more of everything... "They're not going to fire me, are they? For having fun on company time?" He giggled and rolled his hips.

Jim chuckled. "I am the company, baby, and I won't fire you," he whispered, sucking at his pulse.

John moaned and closed his eyes. With his free hand, he guided one of Jim's fingers into his flesh. "Ohn! Oh, fuck..."

Jim gasped. This was so fucking dirty and so fucking hot at the same time...god, it was so good. "Oh, Johnny, so wet..."

John whined. "Wet. And stretched. And hard. All because of, mmn, you…”

"I'm starting to think you like me more than you should," he whispered, twisting his finger in him and adding another.

"F-fuck! I, I might... Told you, told you I looked up your work, last night. Came with your name on my lips... Oops..."

"Oh, this is so against the rules..." He breathed, but he didn't stop.

"Well, you promised to fire me..." John leaned up and kissed him hard, body tensing around their fingers.

"I said I wouldn't," he breathed, kissing him back eagerly.

"Ah... That's different, then... you still could..." His eyes rolled back in his head as they moved together. "Oh, fuck... I'm close..." _Just from our fingers, christ..._

"Shh... Focus on how it feels," he cooed. "How our fingers are writhing in your hole and playing with the come I put in you."

John moaned and nuzzled under his throat. He bit gently at his skin as he rocked. "Jim... Daddy... Oh, fuck!"

"I wanna watch you come again. Just for me. All for me..." He purred.

"J-just for you, I... Ohn! Fuck! Daddy!" He came hard, shaking and sweating.

Jim moaned, watching him. "So beautiful..." he moaned, leaning down to lick the come off his stomach.

John whimpered. "Oh my god..."

Jim didn't stop until he was clean. "Mmn…”

John shuddered and hooked an arm around his neck. "I... mmn... Fuck..." He swallowed, just looking at him. "Was that okay?"

Jim grinned at him. "It was perfect, love."

John smiled back. "Suppose we should get cleaned up, shouldn't we? Unless you want me to..."

"Want you to...?"

John kissed him. "Take care of you."

Jim smiled gently, thumbing his cheek. "I take care of my boys. Not like I have you, but trust me dear, it's alright."

John leaned into the touch. "Alright. As long as you know I'm not rude."

Jim shook his head. "Of course not," he smiled, rubbing his back.

"Good."

Jim nodded. "Very good." He combed his fingers through his hair again. "So, we get cleaned up and then we go again?"

John chuckled. "God, yes."

Jim slid the collar off his neck. "Mm...I'm gonna leash you good. We'll be in the room next door, though, not here, alright? Your dressing room's down the hall beside mine; there's a shower in there," he smiled.

John nodded and stood, stretching out his body. "Alright. Should I wear anything in particular?"

Jim chuckled. "Do you...have any knickers?"

John licked his lips. "Pick a color."

"Red," he grinned.

John blushed. "Perfect choice. I'll see you there." With that he headed off toward his private dressing room, dripping unashamedly.

Jim watched him go and sighed. "What am I doing?" He asked himself, shaking his head. He got up and went to his own room to shower, thankful the makeup was waterproof.

John washed himself off, careful not to mess up his hair, and picked out a pair of knickers. _I shouldn't be so into him. Don't get attached, John, it's pointless in this profession. Focus. But he's so gorgeous, and the way he looks at me..._ He shook the thought away as he pulled the knickers on and headed toward the set

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round Two

Jim got into his suit for this one, cleaned and pressed and ready. He was seated in a large, lavish chair that moreso resembled a throne than anything else when John came in.

John had to actually stop and catch his breath. _Oh. My. God. Look at him. Fucking look at him._ He swallowed and met Jim's eyes, painfully aware of his body's reactions.

Jim hummed. "Good choice, darling," he smiled. The cameraman whistled. "You've always got the best ideas, Boss," he chuckled. Jim smiled at John. "Start on your knees in front of me, dear?"

John crawled over to him and raised himself up in front of him, just enough to be upright.

Jim licked his lips, eyes bright with lust. "Good boy." He held up his collar. "Let's put this back on for Daddy."

John stretched his neck, leaning his head back for Jim.

Jim fastened it around his throat, grinning. "How about my pretty puppy gets on a leash?" He grinned.

John hummed. "Yes, please."

Jim grinned and attached a long, thin leather leash to the collar, tugging lightly.

John moved with the pull, closer to him, the leather pulling against his throat. "Mmn..."

Jim tugged until John's head was in his lap. "Open Daddy's trousers."

John did as he was told, careful not to scratch the fine material.

Jim hummed, taking a riding crop from beside the bed and sliding the leather against his skin. "Mm..." He gave John an open look, asking permission.

John winked at him. _Oh you better._

Jim brought it down in a light swat. "Perk that arse up for Daddy."

John moaned and got on all fours, raising his hips at Jim's command.

"Good boy..." He breathed, pushing his trousers down so the camera could see his cock through the tight green pants, which he started to stroke. He swatted John again, tugging the leash so he could see his eyes.

John looked up, gaze locked on Jim's dark brown eyes. He whimpered and rocked into his strikes. He could just barely see Jim palming himself in his peripheral. "Ohn!"

"How pink can I make your arse?" He growled. "Think I can match those pretty knickers?"

John licked his lips. "Yes, Daddy," he whined. "Oh, god, please, please do. Leave me red and stinging..."

Jim grinned and spanked him again, tugging the collar each time he struck his pretty flesh.

John moaned and rolled his hips, being tugged ever closer to Jim.

Jim grinned. "Look at you fucking the air while Daddy smacks your arse." He swat him again, growling.

John gasped. "D-do you like it?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, I do," he purred, striking him again.

John groaned. "Would, would you please hit me harder, sir?"

Jim grinned and struck him harder, tugging the leash again.

"Daddy! Ohn! Th-thank you, sir..."

Jim kept striking until the welts were visible on his skin. "That's right, wiggle that arse for the camera, show them what a good little slut you are for me."

John whimpered as the cameraman rotated around them. He made sure he pushed it back, curving his body to make it stand out more.

"There's a good boy," he purred, tugging him up with a snarl. "Come here and lick Daddy's cock."

John moaned and leaned up with the leash, running his tongue along Jim's shaft.

Jim arched, watching his pants wet under his tongue. "Good boy..."

John mouthed over the cotton, nipping at the elastic every now and then.

Jim hummed, striking his raw skin.

"Ah! M-may I, may I pull these down, Daddy?"

Jim licked his lips and nodded.

John slid them down enough to pull him free, groaning as he began to lick.

Jim shivered. "Good boy, good boy..." He moaned, repeating the phrase almost like a prayer.

John batted his eyelashes at him as he traced his head with his tongue.

Jim shuddered. "Ohoh, baby..." He growled. "Fuckin' hot mouth and those baby blues..”

John moaned and began swallowed him down, eyes flicking to the crop.

Jim dragged the crop up his spine and down the cleft of his arse with a growl.

John whimpered and forced himself lower, gagging on his prick as the leather slid over his raw skin.

"Good boy. Gag on Daddy's cock. Choke on how big it is, huh?" He snarled.

John moaned and nodded, eyes wide. S-O-B-I-G.

Jim's hand clenched on the armrest and he struck the middle of his arse, right where his hole would be.

John growled, closing his eyes against the sting. _Fuck, yes._

Jim pulled him off with a snarl of his own. "Get in Daddy's lap," he ordered, curling the leash in his fist as John got closer.

John gasped and stood up, climbing onto the chair and straddling his lap. "Yes, Daddy."

Jim yanked him down into a hard, wet kiss while he started to play with the tender flesh of his arse.

John groaned against his lips and rocked into his palms, eager for more. He was straining against his lace.

"Like Daddy's hand?" He swat him. "Like it when he spanks you?"

John moaned loudly. "Yes! Ohn! Oh, Daddy, I love your hand, I love it when you smack my arse!"

"Oh...look at those welts, look how pink and tender…”

"So raw... I bet I'm hot to the touch..."

Jim grinned. "Oh, yes you are..." He licked under the collar, tugging the leash again.

John rocked against him. "Oh, god..."

"Daddy's gonna fuck that pretty hole..." Jim promised, tearing the lace, the full intention of buying him new ones in his eyes. "Right through the lace."

"Fuck!" He was panting, breathing hard as Jim tore through his knickers. _So fucking strong, jesus christ, yes!_ "Yes, Daddy! Oh, fuck, please!"

Jim gently teased his hole, growling.

John shivered and pressed against his hand. "Mmn... God, the way you touch me, Daddy..."

Jim licked his lips. "Like that, dear? Like how I touch you?"

"Fuck, yes. Yes I do, Daddy, I love it."

"You gonna ride Daddy? Huh?"

"May I? May I ride your dick, Daddy?"

Jim nodded. "Go ahead, darling," he breathed.

John opened his palm, waiting for the lubricant. When Jim passed it to him, he slicked his hand and started to stretch himself. Under the guise of adjusting, he leaned forward. "Condom," he whispered, though regretfully.

Jim took it out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Go, baby."

John tore the wrapper and pulled it out, rolling it down his cock. When he was ready, he lowered himself down with a ragged moan.

Jim shuddered. "Oh, darling."

John licked his lips as he let his body adjust. "Good, Daddy?"

Jim licked his lips, staring up at him. "Perfect."

John started to rock, using his shoulders as leverage.

Jim snarled. "There's a good boy..."

John curved his body, showing off for the camera as his hips moved.

Jim moaned. "Fuck, you feel so good..."

"Thank you, Daddy," John purred, twisting his hips.

Jim tugged the leash down to kiss him eagerly.

John let out a surprised gasp and kissed him back, coming down a little faster.

"Good boy..." He growled. "Such a good boy."

John traced Jim's lips with his tongue, groaning as he rocked harder.

Jim bucked up into him with a shudder.

John cried out and leaned back, angling so that he could rub against his nerves.

Jim moaned, licking his lips. "Oh! Fuck...fuck...!"

"Daddy! Oh, god! Harder, please!"

Jim bucked harder, using the chair for leverage.

John rolled his neck and gasped. "Fuck! Daddy, Daddy, don't stop!"

"Mmn...god, I can feel the lace..." He purred.

"D-do, do you like it, sir?"

Jim growled. "Yes, it feels so good..."

John shifted, dragging the ruined knickers against his skin. "Ohn!"

Jim shuddered. "Oh... good boy..."

"God, you feel so good, Daddy, I can feel you so _deep_..."

“Gonna come this deep in you," he growled. "So deep in this tight little hole…”

John shuddered, lips parted as he sighed. "Will, will you touch me, Daddy? I've been such a good boy..."

Jim nodded. "Yes...god, yes, I want to see you ruin these pretty panties of yours..." He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked eagerly.

John moaned with need. "Yes, yes, fuck! T-thank you, Daddy, I, I want to... Make me come all over them."

Jim bucked harder and stroke faster.

"C-close, Daddy, I'm gonna come! Please don't stop!"

Jim shuddered."Oh, god, me too, baby. Come for me. Come for me, now..."

John leaned back, straining against his leash as he came over Jim's chest with a scream. Some caught on the red lace of his panties, and oh, he had a plan for that.

Jim shuddered. "Oh..." He growled. "Yes...yes..." He gave a few more hard thrusts before pulling out, tearing the condom off and coming over the lace covering the rest of his prick.

John stood up, on the chair, and stripped the knickers from his hips. He knelt back down and, raw arse resting against his prick, started to suck them clean.

Jim shuddered. "Oh...god...yes."

John moaned as he lapped up the mess from the torn lace. Finally, he slid them out slowly and tossed them aside.

"You're too sexy for your own good," he breathed.

John grinned down at him. "Thank you, Daddy."

Jim nodded. "You're welcome," he grinned.

John kissed him again before he stood and stretched.

"That was great, guys," the camera man said. Jim grinned crookedly at him, righting his suit.

John ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jim scooped him up again and carried him to the living room.

John giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Careful, I'll get used to this.

"I want you to," he smiled, pulling him on the couch with him.

John curled against him. "Gonna spoil me rotten."

Jim nodded. "Good. God knows I want you happy." He handed him a robe. "So how did that work for you?”

John slipped it on with a smile. "Which part?"

"All of it," Jim said with a smirk. "Well...that we filmed," he winked.

"Absolutely fantastic, all of it."

"Anything you want more of? Less of?"

John chuckled. "Less of? God, no. It's perfect. I didn't, um. I didn't expect to like the 'Daddy' thing, but it's hot as hell. I mean, _really_ fucking hot.”

Jim grinned. "And no one's ever said it back. Always been 'sir'."

John looked up at him. "You've got to be kidding me. Not one person?"

Jim shook his head. "Nope."

"They have no idea what they're missing, then. So, for our next scene..."

Jim smiled. "Go ahead, dear."

"I want what you said, when we were on the bed."

"You got it, baby."

John closed his eyes. "Perfect."

"Do you want that today, or...?"

"If that's not, um, too much trouble."

Jim shook his head. "Trouble? Darling, you've _met_ you, right?"

John chuckled. "Yes."

"Then you'll know it's definitely no trouble."

John hummed. "Alright. I look forward to it."

"Might want to let your arse rest a bit," he winked. "How about we order lunch?"

John giggled. "Lunch sounds wonderful. And yes, we want that. Taken quite a pounding today..."

Jim chuckled. "Don't worry, dear, I'll be gentler," he winked. He took out his phone. "Chinese alright?"

"Oh, I'm not complaining. And yes, that sounds perfect."

"What do you like?"

"Um... General Tso's and an order of dumplings, please."

Jim nodded and placed the order, running fingers up and down John's thigh.

John shivered, goosebumps breaking out over his skin.

Jim smiled softly, not stopping even after he hung up.

John leaned against him, breathing a little faster.

"Absolutely insatiable..." He breathed.

John blushed. "Should I have warned you?"

"Mmn...no. Such a good surprise."

John stretched, curving his body against Jim's. "Good."

Jim cupped him through his robe with a moan. "Mmn..."

John shivered again. "Oh, god..."

Jim kneaded him through it, eyes boring into his.

John looked up into his rich brown eyes, unable to break their gaze. He moaned, lashes fluttering.

"Mmn...do you always fall apart this easily?" He whispered.

John licked his lips. "No," he breathed. "Just for you."

Jim grinned. "That's good..." He growled.

John moaned. God, the noises Jim made... They drove him wild.

Jim kept rolling his fingers against his groin, shuddering.

John whimpered and rocked into his hand.

"Mmn...so good..."

"Y-you think so, Daddy?”

"Oh, yes, I do... God, you're too beautiful."

John kissed at his throat as his hand worked. "Fuck…”

"How many times am I gonna make you come today?" He cooed.

John shuddered. "W-we're up to three so far..."

"Mmn... I'm going to keep that going..."

John groaned and kept looking up at him. "Bet you could get me off just by talking to me."

Jim chuckled. "I bet I will."

"Mmn... should be one of the things we do. Tie me up and talk to me…”

Jim bit his jaw. "Doesn't make for good porn," he chuckled.

"It does when you're fucking my face while you do it," John replied with a wink.

Jim grinned. "There we go." he breathed. "I like that."

John chuckled. "Hoped you might."

Jim kept moving his hand, humming.

John came with a ragged whimper, trembling from head to toe.

Jim grinned, kissing his forehead. "Good boy."

John curled against him. "Mmn..."

"You're beautiful."

John groaned and shook his head. "I'm really not."

Jim nodded. "Yes, you are," he smiled.

John was fairly sure Jim was paid to say that to all his costars. Regardless, he smiled back. "Thank you. So are you."

"Hey," he said softly, turning his chin. "If you want, you can get a contact list; I've never said that to anyone but you."

John chuckled. "I'm way too lazy for that."

"You still don't believe me."

John shrugged. "Got a lifetime of experience that says otherwise, is all."

Jim combed fingers through his hair. "That's going to change, then."

"Think you're the man for the Job?" John joked, leaning into his touch.

Jim nodded in earnest. "Yes."

John didn't expect that. "... Alright. You're welcome to try."

Jim smiled. "I like a challenge."

John reached up to caress his throat. "Lucky me."

Jim grinned. "Oh yes. Lucky boy."

"I like that too."

"What?" He asked, cocking his head.

"When you call me that."

Jim smiled. "I'm glad, Johnny boy. Others have thought it to be condescending."

"Anyone but you, it'd probably piss me off. You're a special case. And that... that's a good one. Shame I use a performing name, that's... hot."

"Johnny boy?" He breathed, smirking.

John shivered. "Yes."

"I'll remember that," Jim said, smirking.

John licked his lips. "Good."

Jim touched his cheek. "How'd you get into this?"

"A friend. I was trying to earn the money to move out of my parents' house, and he knew a producer. Took me out to audition, ended up befriending a girl who was having a minor anxiety breakdown- it was her first time- and she said she'd do the scene, but only if I replaced the rude berk she was SUPPOSED to be working with. The director said we could try it, it was excellent, and I enjoyed it. I've got a bit of a voyeuristic streak, so I really enjoyed the idea of solo work, and women seem to enjoy me. I never went back. And then Ms. Adler approached me, and here I am. You?"

Jim smiled at him. "You would be sweet." He chuckled. His eyes fell at his question, looking more vulnerable than John had ever seen him, that he'd really let anyone see. "Not the right way."

John blinked up at him. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Jim shook his head. "It's okay," he assured. "Most people don't ask is all."

"It was too personal of me."

"I asked you," he said pointedly.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Well... You're the one in charge."

Jim shook his head. "No. That's not how it works, honey. Not with you."

"It isn't?"

"No. No. You're different."

John smiled up at him. "You know how to make a boy feel special."

"Well, you're my special boy."

John giggled. "Yes, I am."

Jim shook his head. "Keep that up and I'm gonna keep you."

"Keep what up, Daddy?"

"Your...you-ness," he chuckled.

John hummed. "Too bad, I don't plan on stopping.”

Jim smiled at him. "You know it's against policy to date our scene partners..."

John sighed. "I know."

"Good thing I make policy," he winked.

John giggled. "Oh, right."

"So that means you'll go to dinner with me, right?"

John blushed. 'I'd love to."

"Wonderful," he smiled.

"Very wonderful." _God, how'd I get so lucky?_

Jim stood when the food arrived and got it for them, paying the man and sitting beside John again. "Bon appetite, dear."

John smiled at him before digging in. "Mmn... fuck, this is..."

"Good?" He grinned.

John nodded. "Very."

Jim started eating his own, smiling softly. "Mm. god I love this place."

John gave a quiet moan.

Jim's brow quirked. "You okay?"

John pinked. "Very. Very okay. Just... the food's, um. Incredible."

Jim giggled. "You make lovely noises when you eat."

John licked a bit of sauce from his lips. "You've heard me make better."

Jim grinned. "Goddamn right I have."

"And you've _made_ me make better noises."

"Well I'd hope so."

John grinned and kept eating.

Jim pecked his cheek.

John peeked over at him. _That was surprisingly sweet._ He finished about ten minutes later and sat back, absolutely content.

Jim finished his own with a soft sigh.

"How long until we get back to work?"

"Until we're rested."

John closed his alright. "Alright. Just say the word."

Jim chuckled. "You tell me, darling."

John licked his lips. "...Now?"

Jim smiled. "Perfect." He offered his hand.

John took it gladly, already grinning widely.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day wraps up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized how short this AU is, haha. So, um. The relationship develops really fast and we're so, so sorry. 
> 
> And it only takes place over a few days, with a wrap-up at the end. I hope that's alright. We rushed, and I feel really bad, but I still love this AU and wanted to share it with everyone. 
> 
> Plus it's hot. Really, _really_ hot.

Jim walked with him down the hall. "Now, how tied up do you want to be, baby?"

"I believe you said you wanted to 'string me up and spank me raw'. So however much you want."

Jim shook his head. "Doesn't work like that. Not with me. You tell me how you want to be tied up and I'll make it happen."

John groaned. "Arms and legs, then. Maybe a... shit, what are they called? A spreader bar? Or something with suspension?"

Jim nodded. "Spread bar," he said. "And I can manage that. I think you getting dressed again, at least part-way will make this more fun," he winked.

John chuckled. "What should I wear? Anything special?"

"Still got those red pants?"

John grinned. "Of course I do, they're lucky."

Jim laughed. "They're about to get luckier," he winked. "You mind getting those on?"

"Sure. Anything else? Shirt, trousers?"

Jim shook his head. "Nope."

"I can handle that. Just don't rip this pair." He gave him a wink.

"Oh, I won't," he promised, still smirking. He led him into a bigger, open room with a large beam at its center and a few rigging systems set throughout. "You going to be comfortable in here?"

John licked his lips and nodded. "Fuck, yes, I am."

Jim smiled. "Stand against the pole for me? Cameras are always set up in here, always all over the goddamn place. Is that alright?"

John nodded and did as he was told, pulling his pants on under the robe.

Jim pressed against him once he picked up the rope, kissing him deeply. He moaned at the taste of the younger man’s lips.

John moaned back, pressing his wrists together.

Jim pushed them above his head, tying them thoroughly and comfortably to support weight and hooked him up to the rigging over his head.

John rolled his hips and looked up at it. "Oh, Daddy..."

"Too tight?"

"Perfect. It's perfect."

Jim grinned. "Good." He kissed him again, twirling his nipples in his fingers.

John shuddered and kissed him back, sliding their tongues together.

"Mmn..."That feel good? Hm?"

John nodded. "Yes, Daddy. Fuck, it feels so good..."

Jim bit lightly at his earlobe. "Daddy's gonna blindfold you. Make it a game..."

"Ohn... Y-yes, Daddy. I'd, I'd like that. Even though it means I won't get to watch..."

"Mmn, you will eventually," Jim whispered.

"Blindfold me, Daddy."

Jim took a scarf from a nearby table and wrapped it around John's eyes, kissing him again as he did.

John groaned as the material slid against his skin. "Going to surprise me?" He purred.

Jim nodded, sucking at his throat.

John rocked against him with a whimper.

Jim kissed down his chest and his stomach to his hips, pressing a kiss to his cock beneath his pants.

"Mmn! Oh, Daddy, your mouth!"

Jim slowly worked them down, sucking at the skin he revealed.

John gasped and curved against the ropes.

Jim licked at his cock as it peeked out.

John shuddered. "Fuck..."

Jim pulled them off entirely, rolling his testicles over his tongue.

John whined and rocked against his mouth.

Jim sucked softly at his thighs, biting gently.

John spread his legs wider with a soft coo.

Jim licked at his cock eagerly, moaning softly.

"Fuck! Oh, Daddy, you're so good to me!"

Jim pulled his pants off completely, sucking at the inside of his thighs again.

John gasped and threw his head back. "Ohn!”

Jim pulled his legs apart, leaning up to lick and suck at his hole when he was spread wide enough, putting the spreader bar in place on his ankles.

John shifted slightly. "What's that for, Daddy?"

"To keep that pretty hole open for me," he purred. "Love seeing that pink little pussy of yours." He swiped his tongue over it.

John loved that more than he would ever admit. "F-fuck! Oh, Daddy! I'm so glad, glad you like it..."

Jim shuddered. "Mmn, I do." He stood, kissing him gently. "I think Daddy's gonna spank you," he whispered.

John whimpered. "Have I been a bad boy, Daddy?"

Jim bit his jawline, grabbing his arse with a hard slap of his hands. "I think you know."

John gasped and pressed against him, legs still held in place. "Mmn! Oh, I love it when you do that."

"Oh, my pretty boy likes it when I spank him?"

John nodded eagerly. "Yes, Daddy. I fucking love it when you spank me."

Jim walked around him, swatting him as he did. "Mmn...such a good little arse too..."

John moaned with each slap, his cock twitching against his stomach. "And it's a-all yours, Daddy."

"Oh, I know." Jim grinned, striking him again. "And you're not going to come until Daddy says so, are you?"

John shook his head. "N-no, no, Daddy, I'll be such a good boy..."

Jim stood behind him and bit at his throat. "Mm, I know you will," he breathed, hot breath ghosting over his skin.

John moaned, bumps breaking out across his body.

Jim grabbed his arse again, squeezing hard. "Mmn...So plump and soft."

John let out a low groan. "Your hands feel so fucking good!"

"Mmn..." He struck him again. "So pink."

John whined. "Do you like it, when I'm raw for you?"

"Yes, I do," he growled. "You like being raw for me?"

“Oh, god, Daddy. I love it. I love the way you spank me."

Jim hummed softly, groaning.

John shifted his hips. "More, please!"

Jim swatted him harder.

"FUCK! Oh, thank you, Daddy!"

Jim scraped his nails over his skin, snarling.

John shuddered. "Oh my god! So good, Daddy, so good!"

“Want something else that's good?" He whispered.

John nodded eagerly. "Yes, please!"

Jim stepped away, moving quietly. He picked up the vibrator, walking softly around to John's cock. He knelt down, turning the wand on before pressing it to his testicles.

John cried out, his muscles tensing as the vibrations traveled up his nerves. "FUCK! Oh, DADDY!"

Jim grinned. "Oh, does someone like Daddy's toys?"

"Y-yes, Daddy, I've never- Ohn!"

"Oh, you've never played with one?" He grinned, turning it up, pressing it to his head, watching precome leak from his slit onto it.

"Ah! N-no, Daddy, never, never tried... Ohmygod, that feels incredible, fuck!"

"Mmn... So pretty..." He ran it up and down his cock.

John moaned and trembled, his eyes rolling back in his head behind the scarf. "D-Daddy..."

Jim took it from his arousal to his hole, pressing it tight against him.

John howled, his body curving against the restraints. "OHN! A-are you going to fuck me with it?"

Jim chuckled and just let it reverberate around his muscle before he wet it with lubricant and pressed again, working into him.

John gasped and writhed. "F-fuck! Oh, yes, god, yes!"

"Mmn...you like that?"

"Yes, Daddy, I do!"

Jim pressed more insistently. "Mmn..."

John yelped and rocked his hips back against it.

“Ooh, so eager..."

"N-need it, need more, ohn!"

Jim felt the muscle give as he pressed it inside.

John moaned, his muscles flexing as he tightened around it.

"How's that feel, baby?"

"So good, Daddy!"

Jim started fucking him with it, slowly, watching his cock throb and pulse.

John let out a shuddering whine as it moved.

"Louder..." He cooed, turning it up again.

"DADDY!" John shouted, gripping the rope with his hands. "OH, GOD!"

"Gonna come? Huh? You wanna come, baby?"

John nodded quickly. "Y-yes! Yes, Daddy!"

Jim chuckled, tonguing his head. "I won't let you..." He sang.

John moaned and trembled. "Y-you, you won't?"

Jim hummed. "Not yet," he grinned.

John whimpered. "Y-yes, sir."

Jim tongued his slit, groaning.

"O-ohn! Oh, Daddy, your tongue feels, feels so good..."

"Mmn, and you taste good..." He set the wand to the pulse setting, groaning.

"O-oh, oh, oh fuck, Daddy, that's..."

"What?" He purred.

"A-ah! Amazing, oh my god, I..."

Jim grinned, still pressing and moaning.

John had long since falling into wordless sounds of pleasure, his entire body singing with sensation.

Jim chuckled. "You still wanna come? Hm?"

John whimpered again and nodded.

"Oh, but wouldn't you rather come with Daddy's cock in that pink arse?"

John moaned. "Yes. Yes, Daddy, I want your dick."

Jim stood with a hum, removing the toy and setting it aside. He released the rope holding John's wrists, not tying it again until he was bent at the waist.

John licked his lips, panting hard as Jim positioned him.

Jim ran fingers down his spine, walking him forward a little and grabbing his hips.

John gasped and shifted beneath his hands. Every nerve was on edge as he waited, anticipating.

Jim slicked his cock and gently pressed at his hole.

John whined loudly and pressed back against him. "Oh, Daddy!"

Jim didn't press inside, only circled and teased. "Mmn..."

John let out a choked noise of need. "Please, Daddy! Please, fuck me!"

Jim kept teasing. "Such a pretty little pussy you have John. And it's so hungry for my cock, isn't it?"

John whined again, lips parted as he fought for breath. "Yes, Daddy, oh, god, yes." _So filthy, fuck, I love it._ "My pussy needs your prick, needs to be fucked, hard, Daddy, please!"

Jim shoved himself inside of him with a snarl.

John screamed in pleasure, body tightening around him. "FUCK! Oh, DADDY!"

Jim growled. "Mmn...so good, baby."

"Th-thank you, Daddy, I want to feel good for you..."

“You always do," Jim purred.

"O-ohn... Oh, good, I love pleasing you..."

Jim started to rock, groaning.

John moaned loudly and moved with him as best he could with the bar on his ankles.

Jim held his hips, bucking deeply. "Fuck!"

"Ohn! Oh, god, Daddy, harder, please!"

Jim jerked harder, watching him rock.

John hung his head as Jim fucked into him. "Yes! Oh, yes, Daddy!"

"So pretty, so tight, such a good boy..."

John shivered. "You're so big, Daddy, make me feel so, so full."

Jim gasped and grunted. "You feel so good. So hot."

"F-fuck! Daddy..." John moaned and rolled his shoulders, the movement traveling down his back.

Jim hummed and kept bucking into him.

"Daddy, I'm, I don't know how long I can last..."

"My good boy's not supposed to come until Daddy says so..."

"O-ohn! I know, Daddy, I know... But you're so good, so good at fucking me..."

Jim grinned. "Yes, I am," he growled, twisting his hips.

John cried out, cock throbbing. "DADDY!"

"Beg me to let you release, baby."

"Please!" John shouted. "Please, Daddy, let me come! Fuck, you feel so good, and I've been such a good boy! Please, Daddy! Let me come for you, let me show you how good you make me feel!"

Jim smiled. "You can come, baby," he moaned, rocking into him deeper, moaning.

"Ohn! Fuck, thank you, Daddy! Oh, god... FUCK! DADDY!" He came hard, prick pulsing white onto the floor.

"Oh, such a mess..." He shuddered. "I think Daddy's gonna come in you too."

"O-ohn... Oh, fuck. I want to feel you, Daddy, I want to feel you come! Fill me, please!"

Jim moaned, thrusting a few more ties before releasing inside of him. He kissed John’s spine, lifting him back into a standing position. He took the bar from his ankles and the rope from his wrists, kissing him as the blindfold came off.

John wrapped his arms around him for support. "Oh, god, Daddy..."

"Was that alright?" He asked, holding him close.

"Oh, god, it was perfect."

Jim kissed his shoulder. "You need aftercare after that, dear?"

"A-aftercare?"

Jim nodded. "You know, cuddling, kissing, praising, stuff you do after an intense scene like that."

"O-oh," John whispered. "Right, I knew that. Just… addled. Um. Yes."

"Shh, come here." Jim scooped him into his arms, carrying him into an adjacent room that was much smaller, more intimate. A television sat mounted to the wall, the bed donned with plush pillows and covers with a soft couch across from it, a mini-fridge in the cabinet beneath the telly. Jim gently set John down, taking a package of wipes from a drawer and helped clean him up. "You did beautifully," he smiled. "So good, and sexy too. God, you were incredible, darling." He kissed his wrists and his ankles, tossing the wipes before gently putting John into the bed and tucking him into it. "Would you like some tea?"

John blushed, looking up at him shyly as he worked. It was a beautiful, comfortable space, and despite how much he'd enjoyed himself, he hadn't realized how much he needed this- the safety, the comfort, the kindness. "Tea would be lovely, thank you."

Jim kissed his forehead. "What kind, handsome?"

John turned a little redder. "Chamomile, if you have any."

"Course I do." Jim stood, pouring a bottle of water from the fridge into the electric kettle and waited for it to heat up. He came back with John's mug. "Hungry?"

John shook his head. "Still full from earlier, but thank you."

Jim nodded and climbed into bed beside him, hugging him closer. "You are brilliant, you know that?"

John was careful not to spill his mug as he leaned into his arms. "Really?"

Jim nodded. "Of course you are. Absolutely brilliant."

John smiled. "Because I'm good in bed?"

Jim shook his head. "No," he frowned. "You're not just a body, John." He kissed his head. "You've got that big sexy brain in there.”

John hummed. "Come on, you don't know me that well. You don't know if I'm smart or not."

Jim chuckled. "I can tell."

John peeked up at him. "How?"

"It's...sort of a party trick."

John snorted. "Alright."

"I just...pay attention."

"What leads you to think I'm smart, then?"

"The way you speak. How you hold yourself, how you handle yourself."

"Oh."

"Is that...a problem?"

"No, it's just... Seems like you're pulling it out of your arse," he said with a small laugh.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Your favorite book genre is sci-fi. Probably a massive Tolkien fan. Before you got into this you were going to go into the military, you and your sister don't get on, your father's a cunt, your mother's a neglectful bitch and your jumper collection is almost shameful."

John swallowed. "Yeah. Yeah, that's... that's right."

Jim winked at him. "Not pulling it out of my arse.”

"Mmn, apparently not."

Jim kissed his temple. "Yes."

John closed his eyes. "...I like jumpers."

"Bet you look adorable in them too."

John blushed. "Maybe. Maybe I'll wear one to dinner."

"Oh, I'd love that," he grinned.

"And you won't laugh at me?"

"Why would I laugh at you?"

"Because most of my jumpers are hideous."

Jim kissed him. "Mm, maybe. But your beauty makes anything look good, dear."

John turned a deeper shade of red as he cupped Jim's jaw. "Thank you, Jim."

"You're welcome," he smiled, kissing him.

John groaned against his lips, setting his tea aside to cup his jaw in both hands.

Jim kissed his cheeks. "Beautiful, beautiful baby."

"Mmn, thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome. Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah. I do."

"That's good," he smiled.

John smiled back. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Jim nodded. "You're welcome. It's only fair that I do it."

"Well. You don't HAVE to."

Jim nodded, eyes firm. "Yes, I do. I'm not going to leave you in a subordinate state of mind, dear."

"Oh, um. Alright."

“I... I've had that happen before," he said softly. "Where someone...didn't do something like this, didn't do anything close and after awhile it... Just not a good thing, John."

John squeezed him. "I'm... I'm so sorry."

Jim shook his head. "I didn't mean for you to... I just meant that it's important.”

John kissed his jaw. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"And I never want you to feel like that."

John closed his eyes and nuzzled close to him. "Thank you, Jim."

"You're very welcome.”

“So. Your count is up to five now."

Jim grinned and nodded. "Yes, it is."

"I think I have one or two left in me before I need to go home and recharge."

Jim kissed his neck. "Mmn... And I think you wanted me to make you come just by talking to you?"

John shivered. "Yes, please."

Jim moved so his hand was on John's chest, his lips beside his ear. "Like me to start now, Johnny?"

John whimpered. "Oh, god, yes."

"No touching," Jim breathed. "Or that's cheating. No matter how pretty all that soft, silky skin of yours is, no matter how good it tastes if I touch you then the experiment's over, isn't it?"

John nodded eagerly. "Yes, Daddy. No cheating."

"But oh, how hard it is already keeping my hands off you. Not touching that soft, sweet little body and that throbbing cock of yours."

John moaned and shivered. "O-ohn... Oh, Daddy..."

"Is it hard now? Can you feel it on your stomach? Feel how hot it is?"

"Y-yes, fuck, I can."

“Are you leaking on your pretty skin?"

John swallowed. "Mmn... Yes, yes..."

Jim grinned, taking the blanket in his teeth and dragging it down to look at him pulsing . "So many goosebumps from being exposed," he breathed, lips back at his ear. "Does it make your hole quiver?"

"Fuck! Yes, Daddy, yes it does."

"Spread your legs," Jim whispered. "Let that cold air touch that pretty hole, expose yourself."

John did as he was told, angling his hips so Jim could see.

"So pink and pretty," Jim breathed. "Tastes so delicious too. Mmn...shame I can't have you sit on my face."

John whimpered. "S-such a shame..."

“Bet you feel so empty without Daddy too..."

"I do, god, I do. Only, only feel complete with you in me..."

"God I want to watch you touch yourself in front of me. Touch those pink nipples and turn them red, finger yourself until you can't stand it anymore.

"I... Ohn... We could... we could do that..."

"Not right now..."

"L-later... next..."

“Mm, I think I'll like that..." Jim cooed.

"Y-you, you will?"

Jim nodded. "God, yes. I've seen you touch yourself, John, it's fucking gorgeous."

John blushed. "Watched my work, Daddy?"

"Oh yes. And it was magnificent."

John moaned. "T-thank you..."

"You're quite welcome. All sweaty and strung out. Tell Daddy what you think about to get yourself so horny…”

"O-on, on camera? I... I think about being fucked. I think about all the things I want to do, and can't. I think about how good it feels to be touched, I would fantasize about my first time... which I thought I'd, I'd never get. Until you. I'd think about cold metal and hot skin and the creak of leather. I'd think about dominated, about being wanted, almost primally."

Jim grinned. "Sounds like how I want you..."

John moaned. "R-really?"

Jim nodded. "Oh yes, baby."

John groaned. "Tell me."

"Mmn, I want you open and begging, I want you bound and sweating with your mouth open begging for my cock."

John shivered and whined. "You've had me like that."

"Not by ourselves I haven't."

"Oh, my god... That's... yes, god, yes, I want you, I want you to fuck me, just for us, no cameras..."

"Just for me and you, darling. No one watching, no money being made, just you and I in my fucking bed," he snarled.

John whimpered again, blue eyes wide as he watched him. "Yes, yes! if, if I come for you, without being touched... Will you fuck me? God, please, Daddy..."

Jim nodded. "Yes, baby, of course," he purred.

"Mmn, thank you... I want that, I want you, I can't get enough..."

"I can see that," he breathed. "How desperate your hot body is, trying to fuck the air, look at you.."

John rolled his hips. "Tell me all the ways you'd fuck me. Please... or all the things you'd do to me on-screen..."

Jim moaned softly. "God, the list is endless and never-ending. I want to do everything to you, absolutely everything...."

"Pick one."

Jim grinned. "I want you trussed up in knickers and a corset with garters on those shapely legs of yours. I want to spread you on on the bed and swat your arse until it matches the panties and once that's through I'll eat you open through the lace and fuck your mouth while you touch yourself."

John's breath caught in his chest. "J-Jim, Daddy, oh god... Fuck!" His cock pulsed, spilling onto his stomach.

Jim moaned. "Oh...so beautiful," he purred, leaning down to lick his release from his stomach.

John shuddered at the sight. "Mmn..."

"Tastes so good..." He breathed.

John waited until he passed his tongue through it again and pulled him up, slowly taking his tongue into his mouth and sucking the come from its surface. "Yes. It does."

Jim shivered, kissing him deep, coating his mouth in the excess come. "I'm glad you agree," he purred.

"God, you're incredible."

Jim smiled gently. "Thank you. So are you."

John kissed him deeply, sliding his arms over his shoulders.

Jim hugged him, pulling him so he was lying on top of him.

John giggled. "Mmn, hello."

"Hi," Jim grinned, kissing his nose. "When can I take you to dinner?"

John blushed. "Whenever you want. I pretty much go home and rest, and do nothing else."

Jim kissed his neck. "Mmn... So if I wanted to pick you up tonight...?"

John moaned. "I'd say eight. You already have my address."

Jim grinned. "I'll be there."

John sighed happily. "Good."

"What kind of food do you like?"

"Steak."

Jim smiled. "Wonderful."

"Not too ritzy?"

Jim shook his head. "Not if you're not comfortable there."

"I should be okay."

Jim hummed and kissed behind his jaw. "I do want to see you in a jumper, though."

John shivered and let out a soft sigh. "Oh I'll wear one. I promise."

Jim kissed his cheek. "Good."

"Mmn... Next scene? Or were you going to finish having your way with me first?"

Jim smiled softly. "The next time I'm having you will be in my bed," he whispered.

John drug his teeth across his lip. "I... oh... Calling it for the day, then?"

"Not exactly. I kind of want to snog this cute boy I met today," he smiled.

"Today? Can't be me then. I met you yesterday."

Jim blushed, shaking his head. "He's got me all fuzzy," he smiled, kissing him gently.

John giggled and kissed him back, running his hands over his jaw.

"Too precious, too sweet," he whispered, kissing his face. "And much too good for me."

"I'm not too good for you. You're out of my league, Daddy."

Jim shook his head. "I'm really not."

"Yes you are. A gorgeous older man, runs his own business, makes me all desperate and needy with just a glance..."

"And what do you think you do to me?”

John hummed. "I don't know."

"Make my heart thud so hard I can't breathe when you walk in a room, baby."

John blushed. "I do?"

Jim nodded. "Every time."

John kissed under his throat. "I often forget how to breathe when I look at you. You make my stomach flip and flutter."

Jim smiled. "Haven't done that to someone in...a very long time."

"Really? 'Cause you seem like quite the heartbreaker. Should have quite the cult following.”

Jim shook his head. "Not that I pay attention to."

John chuckled. "Well, I get to be the first you do, then."

Jim smiled. "And I was yours."

John blushed harder. "Yes, you were. My first. And so far, my only."

Jim's stomach twinged. He didn't like that. He didn't like the idea of John being with anyone, especially another man."

"Is it bad I want it to stay that way? I don't want to work with anyone else. And I don't want anyone else."

Jim blinked. "I- You...you don't?"

"No," John whispered. "Just you."

Jim smiled softly. "I...don't want you to be with anyone else either."

John bit at his throat. "And I don't want to share you."

Jim wrapped his arms around him. "Mmn... I don't want to be shared."

John grinned. "Damn right."

"Going to be hard. Monopolizing us."

"... Suppose I'll _have_ to share you. But I can do solo work. As you said, I put on a good show."

Jim shook his head, kissing him again. "I'd rather retire."

John blinked. "You... really?"

Jim nodded. "Mmhm."

John looked at him with wide eyes. "Just... because of me?"

Jim nodded. "More than enough reason."

"I... Already that fond of me? That's just... Wow..."

Jim blushed. "I mean if that's... if it's too soon, I, um...I don't know."

"No, it's... perfect..."

Jim kissed him. "Then I'm retiring when they won't let me have you to myself anymore."

John smiled up at him, his eyes practically glowing. "And I'll follow suit."

"You don't have to do that," he assured.

"But you're the only one I want.

"I...I just...if you change your mind."

"Why would I?"

Jim shrugged. "You're young."

John sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. But you shouldn't write me off because of it."

Jim shook his head. "I'm not writing you off, darling," he said softly. "I'm...saying that I'm old. And used, and...if you find something better, that's alright."

John cupped his jaw and brought him to look at his eyes. "Jim. I don't care how many people you've been with. And you're not that old. Not too old to keep up with me," he said with a soft chuckle.

Jim smiled gently, shyly but there was an echo of sadness in his eyes. "If you say so, darling."

"Jim..."

"What?"

"I know so. I'm young, and I'm stupid, but I know. I want you. I only want you."

"I didn't say you were stupid," he frowned. "You're not."

"No, you didn't say it."

"You're not stupid, John. But you are young and you might want other people. I just...don't want you to ever feel stuck with me."

"It's not like I'm settling. You're amazing."

Jim smiled softly. "Thank you."

“You're welcome."

Jim kissed him. "I want you."

John kissed him back, pressing his slight body against him. "Mmn... I want you too."

"I want to keep you."

John shivered. "Keep me, Daddy?"

Jim nodded. "Yes. Keep you all to myself like the greedy old man I am."

John giggled. "I'd like that."

Jim hugged him closer.

"Suppose I should head home soon, I do have a hot date tonight after all."

"Not yet," he whispered, kissing him lightly.

John kissed him back, sliding a hand down his chest.

Jim moaned softly. "I want to stay with you forever."

"Forever?" John breathed, rolling his hips.

Jim nodded, humming. "Forever."

“I think I'd like that."

Jim smiled. "To stay in this room with me?"

"Yes."

"Mm, I think you'll like my flat better."

John blushed. "Probably. It's probably much quieter."

Jim hummed. "More luxurious as well."

"Really?"

Jim nodded. "Mmhm, very."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it tonight."

Jim hummed, kissing him again. "I can't wait to see all this pretty skin on my sheets."

John groaned and squeezed his hips. "All short and slender and writhing against them."

"Lean and pale and blushed..."

"Ohn... god, yes."

“Sweating and moaning for me and god, will I make you come."

"You always do," John breathed. "Over, and over..."

"Mmn, but it's different when it's only you and I."

John nipped at his jaw. "Yes, it is."

"And it will be. Just you and I."

"I can't wait.”

Jim smiled and kissed him. "Which is why I'm prolonging it."

"Going to get me all anxious and desperate?"

"Mmn, and I don't want to wait either."

"Oh... Torturing us both, then."

Jim nodded. "So I'm staying close for awhile."

"Alright. I like you close."

Jim hummed, nipping his jaw. "Good. God, I'm fucking addicted to you..."

"Already?"

Jim nodded. "I think so."

"I'm addicted to you too."

Jim blushed. "I'm...glad."

"You are?"

Jim nodded. "Yes."

John nuzzled against him. "Good."

Jim kissed him again, warm and content against him.

John closed his eyes, his soft lashes brushing Jim's cheek.

Jim shivered, holding him tight and close.

"You alright there, Daddy?"

Jim nodded. "Your eyelashes tickle."

"Mmn. Sorry."

Jim smiled. "I'm not."

"Liked it?"

"It's cute."

John blushed. "Thank you."

Jim kissed his face. "Everything about you is cute."

John chuckled. "Surely not everything..."

"You're right. Sometimes you're very sexy."

John grinned. "Much better."

"Mmn, like hearing how sexy you are, huh? You are incredibly beautiful, John.”

"Thank you. So are you."

Jim kissed his throat and thumbed his collarbone.

John gave a quiet moan. "Oh, Daddy..."

“Such a pretty neck."

“My neck is pretty?"

Jim nodded. "Soft, warm, and tastes so good."

"I didn't know my skin had a taste."

Jim nodded. "Tastes like you," he cooed. "Best taste in the world."

John blushed harder. "I'm awfully fond of yours..." He lowered his head and ran his tongue over Jim's collarbone.

Jim gasped and yelped aloud, a tremor working through his body.

"Oh," John breathed. "Look what I found." He went over the spot again, sucking gently.

Jim moaned, body shaking. "Oh..."

John bit experimentally.

Jim jolted, crying out again. "Fuck!”

"Mmn... God, that... that brings the best noises out of you."

Jim whined and nodded. "You should-should see what happens when you touch the back of my knees..."

"Oooh..." He slid one hand down Jim's leg and, as he sucked at his collarbone, massaged the back of his knee.

"Oh, god, not both at-" His eyes rolled back in his head, arching up into him and shuddering.

"Fuck... Look at you, Daddy, strung out, desperate... God, you're gorgeous..."

Jim nodded, gasping, licking his lips. "Oh, god..."

"I wonder if this is enough to get you off..."

"P-probably," he shuddered.

John resumed his attentions, squeezing, biting, and rocking against him.

"O-oh! Fucking shit, that feels so good!”

"It's your turn," John purred. "Your turn to let go, Daddy."

"I-I haven't in... a-a very long time," he admitted.

John groaned against his skin. "What if I ask nicely?"

Jim looked up at him, gasping. "I need to know that I..." He was embarrassed to say.

John pulled back and kissed him gently. "That you what?"

"ThatI'msafe," he said very quickly, feeling stupid.

"I will never hurt you, Jim. You're in control here, and if you ask me to stop, I will."

Jim was embarrassed. "I'm...sorry I'm acting like this."

"Shhh. It's alright. I promise."

Jim shook his head. "It's not."

John kissed him. "Daddy. Please."

"I'm a grown man, I shouldn't be..."

John cupped his jaw. "Jim. Look at me, please. Focus on me."

Jim nodded, swallowing. He wrapped his arms around his neck, tight.

John kissed him gently.

Jim kissed him back, hugging him tighter, moaning softly. "Mmn... Okay. I'm okay."

"Are you sure, Daddy?”

Jim nodded. "Yes. I want you so badly, please."

John kissed his brow. "Alright." He took his leg again and pressed his lips against the spot on his collarbone.

Jim shuddered, throwing his head back and gasping.

John hummed and continued to work, coaxing Jim to let go.

Jim slowly let himself be surrounded by him, giving into his touches and the sensations bit by bit.

John was trying not to feel disheartened. He was worried Jim didn't trust him enough, that he wouldn't let himself give in, that he'd fight against him despite his careful touches and whispered reassurances. _You'll come on screen, but not off? Jim... What am I doing wrong?_

Jim hugged him and kissed him. "Mmn....Johnny," he breathed. "God... Feels so good. Fucking incredible," he whimpered.

John kissed him back. "You deserve to feel incredible, Daddy."

Jim gasped softly rocking into his body.

John bit gently at his skin as he stroked his leg.

Jim cried out again, melting into his arms with a moan.

John held him close, slowly starting to rock with him, giving him the friction he needed.

Jim shuddered. "Yes, yes, oh, god, Johnny..."

John was careful not to leave a mark, even as he worked the skin beneath his teeth.

"Mark me," he breathed, nodding. "Do it. Make me yours, Johnny."

John shivered. "Yes, Daddy." He threw caution to the wind and began sucking a bruise onto Jim's pale skin.

Jim moaned, rocking up into him. "Oh, fuck! Fuck..."

John moved to the other side and raised another with a whimper.

"God, Johnny! I'm close…”

John went back to his sensitive spot, both hands falling to massage the back of his legs.

"Ohoh, FUCK! FUCK! Johnny... I'm..."

"Please, Daddy. Let me feel you, show me how good I make you feel, please... I'm such a good boy, surely I please you..."

Jim nodded. "God, yes you do. You do, baby, I can't stand it!" He gasped. "Fuck! JOHNNY!" He spilled over his stomach with a sharp cry.

John kissed him gently and slid down his body, moving to lick up his release, his eyes never leaving Jim's.

Jim whimpered, shuddering in his arms.

John licked him clean and pulled him close. "Was that okay?"

Jim nodded. "Perfect," he shivered.

John kissed him gently. "Good."

“What about you, darling?"

"Mmn. What about me? Don't want to make me wait until after dinner?"

Jim shook his head. "No, I don't that's not fair."

“Alright then, Daddy. I'll take anything you'll give me."

Jim kissed him. "I'll give you the world if you asked for it."

"All I want is you."

"You have me," he nodded. "It's where you want me that's the important part.

John blushed. "Everywhere," he whispered.

Jim smiled. "And where do you want your cock?"

John shivered. "O-Ohn... Y-your mouth?"

Jim smiled, kissing down his chest and his stomach.

John curved into his lips. "Mmn..."

Jim gently lapped at his head.

John shivered. "Oh my god, Jim."

"I want to make you feel good."

"You do, god, you do."

Jim grinned and took him into his mouth.

John gasped and stretched his body. "Mmn!"

Jim sucked deep, scratching at thighs.

“Fuck! Oh, god, Jim, that's... Harder, your nails, please, just a little..."

Jim nodded, swallowing and kept working his throat.

John groaned and grabbed at the sheets. "Your mouth... Fuck, your lips feel so good, Daddy..."

Jim scratched lightly at his skin, swallowing around him and moaning aloud.

John shuddered. "Mmn... Oh my god..."

Jim kept taking him until his nose touched his stomach, hollowing his cheeks as his head bobbed.

John couldn't get over the sight of him. "You... you are so fucking gorgeous Daddy…”

Jim looked up at him, smirking around his cock.

"Oh, you... wicked.... fuck!"

Jim groaned rolling his testicles over his fingers.

John whimpered and spread his legs wider.

Jim kept bobbing his head, sucking hard and rolling his tongue around his prick.

John let out a little gasp. "I'm, Daddy, I'm close!"

Jim shuddered and urged him on, sucking him down and urging him along.

John came with a shrill whine, hips stuttering as he pulsed across Jim's tongue.

Jim moaned, swallowing deeply, thumbing his hipbones.

John fell back against the sheets and tugged gently on his shoulders.

Jim came back up to him, holding him to him.

John kissed him, drinking the taste of his release from Jim's swollen lips. "Mmn..."

Jim smiled. "Yes, you taste very good."

"I taste even better on you."

Jim grinned. "God, yes you do," he hummed.

John giggled. "Glad we agree."

Jim hugged him. "I suppose I should let you go home."

"We DO have a date..."

Jim nodded, smiling. "That we do."

John kissed him again, hard, as he slid out of his embrace. "Eight o'clock. Don't forget."

Jim kissed his fingers. "How could I ever forget?"

"Some other cute boy comes by, distracts you..." He pulled on his clothes.

Jim sat up, smirking. "Impossible. They'd have to be cuter than you."

John giggled as he buttoned his denims. "Fair enough. ...Alright, Daddy, I'm gonna go home and get washed up. See you at eight." He kissed him once more before disappearing out the door.

Jim kissed him back, lingering a little too long before he let him go. He watching him go with a longing stare, sighing wistfully. "Oh dear."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Jim go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long! Editing these is really rough on me, I'll try to pick up the pace!

John caught a cab home and immediately got in the bath, washing the makeup from his skin and soaking his aching body.He wanted to be clean, he wanted to look nice, and he wanted Jim to see the truth of him. Not the foundation-caked lie he became on camera, but truly _John._

Jim drove back to his own flat, making sure everything was in order before going to shower and pick out something to wear.

John sat in the steaming tub for an hour before washing his hair and getting out. He ran his hands through his blonde hair, letting it dry and style itself. _I promised Jim a jumper..._ The boy chose a black and white one that was a few sizes too big, but fashionably so. It was third-hand from a family friend, but it was good enough for him. Beneath his denims, he tugged on his lucky pants. His trousers were a little tight, enough to show off the curves of his legs. _... Good enough._

Jim dressed in a dark red waistcoat with a white button up beneath, black trousers at his hips. He finished rolling up his sleeves and slicked his hair back, making sure everything was in place before he got to the car to fetch him.

John was sitting on the sofa, watching Star Trek, when his buzzer rang. He checked his hair one final time before heading down to the front of the building, where Jim was- "Oh... Oh, god..."

Jim grinned. "Aren't you adorable?" He smiled, then blushed a little. "What?"

"You... look... beautiful..."

Jim flushed deeper. "Thank you."

"Should I... change? I feel really underdressed now. Jesus..." He couldn't stop staring at him.

Jim smiled at him. "Baby, you look incredibly," he smiled.

"I look like a child," he grumbled. "But if you think it's alright..."

"Come here," Jim beckoned.

John stepped forward, closing the door behind him.

Jim wrapped his arms around him, kissing him deep. "I think you look beautiful. And absolutely sexy."

John kissed him back, his chinks pink. "Alrighty, Daddy. If I'm up to your standards, let's go eat."

"You could wear the ugliest clothes in the world and you'd be up to my standards, my dear." He kissed him softly. "Let's go, beautiful." He walked him to the car, holding the door open for him before getting in beside him.

John climbed inside and buckled his belt, smiling up at Jim. "Such a gentleman."

Jim kissed him gently. "Too beautiful."

John nuzzled against him. "I was just thinking the same of you."

Jim chuckled. "I'm glad you think so."

John leaned back against the seat, watching the city roll by. _God, I'm the luckiest man alive._

Jim took his hand with a soft smile, heart fluttering.

John laced their fingers together, suddenly shy.

Jim smiled when the car rolled to a stop outside the restaurant, squeezing his hand and leading him out.

John followed him in, his eyes wide with wonder.

Jim glanced at him. "Alright, love?"

"Just impressed."

"With what?"

"You. Taking me out."

Jim smiled. "Well I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

Jim grinned and went to the table the waiter led them to, sitting across from him.

John blushed harder. "You order first."

Jim asked for the spaghetti, taking John's hand and ignoring the look the waiter gave him when he did so.

John ordered a small steak, noticing the dirty glance. _Arsehole._

Jim cocked his head. "Not hungry?" He asked.

"Don't want to to be too full to enjoy myself tonight."

Jim smiled. "Alright."

John kissed the back of Jim's fingers."So. Tell me a bit about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" He smiled.

John licked his lips. "Favourite film?"

"Mm, _Breakfast at Tiffany's."_

John smiled. "Oh? I haven't seen it."

"Lovely film," he nodded. "You?"

"Oh, god. Um... The Fellowship of the Ring."

Jim smiled. "Really?"

John nodded shyly.

"That's lovely," Jim smiled. "I've never seen it; we should watch it together."

"And we can watch Breakfast at Tiffany's too."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," he said shyly.

"I want to."

Jim pinked. "Really?"

“Of course."

"That's...really very kind of you."

"Well, you're offering to do the same for me."

Jim nodded shyly. "I'm just not used to someone reciprocating, I suppose."

"That's a damned shame."

"John..." He looked up at him. "I...I've never been with anyone seriously. Not off screen before."

John blinked. "I... Really?"

Jim nodded, dropping his gaze.

John squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for being the greatest human being I've ever met?"

"You... Come on, the greatest?"

Jim nodded sincerely.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"It's true," he assured.

"Well... Thank you, Jim. God, thank you."

Jim smiled, kissing his hand. "You're welcome."

John blushed. "So. When we finish our meal. Movies first, or bedroom first?"

"Bedroom," he grinned.

John licked his lips. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Jim smiled widely as the waiter handed them their food, his attitude still curt and rather rude. Jim glared after him and shook his head. "Should skin him and make him into shoes."

John shivered, pupils widening. "Would you?"

Jim blinked, realizing what he'd said. He looked up at him. "Yes," he said simply.

John licked his lips. "Wow."

"Is that a good wow or...?”

"Good, I think..."

Jim swallowed. "We'll talk about my other night job later," he winked.

John blushed. "Oh, alright."

Jim chuckled and kept eating.

John took a bite of his steak, moaning at the flavour.

Jim grinned. "I love that."

John licked his lips and looked up from his plate. "My noises?"

Jim nodded. "Mmhm."

"Oooh... Just wait..."

Jim licked his teeth. "Impatiently, I am.”

John giggled and continued to work at his steak.

Jim kept eating, finishing with another smile and sitting back.

John finished shortly after. "So..."

"I have cake at my flat," he winked.

John moaned. "Fuck, that sounds heavenly. We should be there. Now."

Jim tossed money on the table and took his hand, walking out with him.

John followed after him, climbing into his car as his heart pounded in his chest.

Jim put the car into gear, kissing him deeply, moaning softly."So fucking cute," he breathed, kissing him again.

John giggled. "You think I'm cute now," he purred, "Wait until I'm sprawled on your bed."

Jim moaned. "God, I can't wait to see..." He whined.

"Soon, Daddy."

Jim growled. "I despise waiting."

"Oh, but you're so sexy when you're impatient."

"And you're sexy constantly," he beamed.

John snorted. "Well so are you."

Jim pinked. "It's the waistcoat."

"It's all of you, every inch."

Jim pinked. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jim kissed him. "There isn't a part of you I don't find absolutely delectable."

"Oh? Have you sampled every inch of me already?"

"I'm making an educated guess."

"You can find out tonight..."

Jim hummed. "Absolutely, darling."

"I'd like that, your tongue on my skin..."

Jim growled. "Mmn... delicious."

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Just a few more minutes," he assured.

“Good."

Jim grinned when the car rolled to a stop. "Come on, baby." He grabbed his hand and dragged him out with a grin.

John followed him out, looking in awe at the large house. "Oh, wow..."

Jim smiled. "You like it?"

"It's amazing," John breathed, following him inside.

Jim led him in the house, immediately pulling him into his arms and kissing him fiercely.

John kissed him back, gripping him by the jacket. "Bedroom," he breathed.

Jim lifted him into his arms, carrying him down the hall to his bedroom.

John giggled. When Jim set him down on the mattress he stretched his body, his jumper riding up on his stomach. He slipped his denims off, revealing his favorite pants. The young man struck a little pose, hair splayed across the sheets.

Jim licked his lips and whined. "Jesus, look at you," he whispered, just staring. "So pretty, Johnny baby..."

John smiled up at him and folded his hands under his head. "So are you, Daddy."

Jim growled, looking at him hungrily as he shrugged out of his waistcoat.

John watched him undress with an almost innocent gaze.

Jim managed to get his chest bare before he fell over him, kissing him repeatedly.

John kissed him back, spreading his legs to tangle them with Jim's.

Jim hummed softly, kissing his face and his neck, running his hands down his body.

John shivered and wrapped his arms around Jim's waist.

"Too beautiful," Jim whispered, his hands roaming over his body.

"So are you. God, Jim, you are."

Jim cupped him through his pants, kissing behind his jaw.

"Oh, god," John groaned, stretching to give Jim more room.

"So soft," he whispered, massaging his groin and sucking marks down his throat.

"A-ah... Really? Because I don't _feel_ soft... You've got me rather hard, in fact..."

Jim grinned, nipping his earlobe. "I meant your skin," he whispered, lightly squeezing his balls.

John groaned and scratched lightly at his back. "Oh... then yes, yes I am..."

Jim hummed and kept caressing and teasing over his pants while he sucked at his throat.

John let out a breathless sigh. "Fuck, Jim..."

"Soon, baby," he chuckled. "Think I'm going to give you some pretty hickeys first."

John ran a hand over the marks he'd left on Jim's chest. "Gonna make us match, Daddy?"

Jim grinned and nodded. "Absolutely baby." Jim sucked and bit at his throat, fingers, peeking in the front flap of his pants to tease his skin.

"Oh my god," John whispered, rolling his hips.

Jim chuckled against his skin and kept working.

John rocked into his gentle touches.

Jim hummed again. "Taste so good... Bet your cock tastes better," he breathed.

"Oh, f... Y-yes, yes, Daddy, it does."

Jim smiled. "Know that for a fact, do you?”

John blushed. "Well, no..."

Jim chuckled. "Just curious," he whispered, biting at his collarbone.

"N-never... oh, god... Never tried..."

Jim smiled. "Could hurt yourself. Better leave it to me."

"Mmn... It's all yours..."

Jim smiled against his flesh, stubble brushing against the scar on his shoulder.

"Ohn! Oh, fuck!"

Jim grinned. "What was that?"

"I... Christ, that felt incredible."

"What did?" He smiled.

"You... my shoulder..."

Jim smirked, testing waters and pressing a kiss to the scar.

John whimpered, his breath catching in his throat.

Jim smirked at him. "Good?"

"Fuck, yes."

Jim bit lightly at his skin, groaning.

John held him tighter, hips rocking against him. "Don't stop, please, that feels so fucking good..."

Jim nodded, sucking and biting lightly.

"Oh, oh fuck! God, Daddy! Harder, please, leave your mark on my skin, cover it, please..."

Jim slid his hands up under his jumper, the collar pulled to the side so he could reach every bit of the scar while fingertips tweaked and rolled his nipples.

John shivered and writhed against his body, his noises absolutely desperate.

"God, listen to that pretty voice," he cooed.

"You... You make me feel so good..."

Jim smiled. "I'm glad."

"You are?"

Jim nodded, laving his tongue over the spot. "Absolutely."

John continued to tremble. "I need more of you."

"But you look so cute..."

"All pink and desperate?"

Jim nodded. "God, yes...With your jumper and your pants, it's almost a crime to get them off you..."

John grinned. "You could leave the jumper on..."

"But I want to see you," he whined.

"Alright, then you can take it off, when you're ready."

"Tell me what _you_ want, Johnny."

John swallowed. "Everything. God, I want everything, Daddy."

"In order, then," he smiled.

John licked his lips. "I want to sit on your lap, and feel you hard against my arse."

Jim grinned and sat up, pulling him with him.

John straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, groaning at way he felt against him. "Fuck... I don't know why it's so hot, but... god, it is."

Jim rocked up into him, smirking up at him.

John let out a quiet moan and pressed down. "Yes, god, yes."

"You feel so good..."

"So do you, Jim. Christ..." He rolled his hips with a needy whimper.

Jim pulled him into a heated kiss.

John threaded his hands through his hair, basking in the warmth of his lips.

Jim groaned. "I'm taking my time with you," he whispered.

"Why's that?"

"Because I can," Jim replied, smiling.

John giggled. 'Alright."1:14 AM

Jim kissed him again, still rocking against his groin.

John shivered and kissed him back eagerly.

"Feels so good, baby," he breathed.

"Yes. Yes, you do."

Jim smiled against his skin, lifting his sweater over his head. "Oh...look at you..."

John shrugged out of the striped jumper and pressed closer to Jim. "Like what you see, Daddy?"

"I do," he whispered. "Very much. God, you're beautiful."

"So are you. Every inch of you. Every scar, every freckle, every curve, every single acre of your body."

Jim smiled weakly. "Thank, you, baby."

John pulled back and cupped his jaw. "I mean it. Every word."

Jim nodded. "I know. I know you do.”

"Good."

Jim squeezed his arse. "Fuck, baby, I want to fuck you…”

"You should."

Jim kissed his neck. "You want to ride me?"

"Yes, Daddy. I do."

Jim smiled. "Let's get these pretty pants, huh?" He said softly, smoothing fingers through his hair.

John lifted himself up. "You get to unwrap me.”

Jim smiled and gently tugged them down, moaning at the sight of his cock. "Beautiful," he whispered, bending to kiss his head.

"O-ohn... Thank you, Jim..."

Jim took him in his lips, unfastening his trousers in the process.

John let out a little moan and touched his soft black hair.

Jim groaned and kept suckling his skin, working his trousers off completely.

John ran his fingertips along Jim's thighs, rising to give him room.

Jim shivered, still sucking him. He broke away to kiss up his stomach and his chest, fishing out the lubricant. "How do you want me to open you up, Johnny?"

"With your hands."

Jim grinned and slicked his fingers, working them against his entrance.

John spread his legs, leaning forward against him.

Jim moaned. "So pretty," he whispered, working his finger inside.

John whined and ran his hand down Jim's chest. "God, you say such sweet things to me.”

"I mean every one of them," he whispered. "On and off camera, they're all true." He sucked lightly at his throat. "Well, I don't think you're a slut," he chuckled.

John blushed. "Well," he whispered. "I am sort of a slag. But never when I'm with someone, despite how insatiable I get."

Jim kissed him. "That word was invented for a stupid reason and only works when you're so horny you can't see straight," he grinned. "I'm not worried, and it doesn't matter if you've slept with everyone in London, I don't care."

"So, pretty much exactly how I get around you."

"What do you mean?"

"So horny I can't see straight," John purred.

Jim blushed. "Right," he smiled, sucking at his throat.

John moaned and rocked against his hand. "Another."

Jim smiled and added a second finger, spreading him apart.

"Oh, fuck," John whispered, shifting to give Jim a better angle.

Jim grinned, working his fingers deep.

John gasped and clutched at his shoulders. "Ohn!"

Jim moaned softly. "Look at you..." he breathed.

John chuckled weakly. "Like what you see, Daddy?"

Jim nodded. "I do. Beautiful thing, you."

John drug his teeth across his bottom lip. "Good."

"Incredible," he whispered, curling his fingers against his nerves.

John cried out, his body tightening around him. "Ohn! Fuck, Jim!"

Jim moaned. "Fuck, you feel good. God..."

John shuddered and sucked at Jim's throat. "Another," he whispered. "I need more."

Jim nodded, adding a third. "Fuck, Johnny boy, you feel..."

"H-hot? Tight? Inviting?"

Jim nodded again, cheek pressed against his chest. He kissed his scar again.

John shivered. A low whine slipped from his throat. He moaned and rocked against him, fucking himself on his hands.

Jim bit the skin, shuddering and moaning softly.

"N-now," John gasped. "Now, Jim, I need you!"

Jim pulled his fingers out and worked his pants off. He slicked himself, lining up with his entrance and pressing into him.

John lowered himself onto him with a soft coo.

Jim moaned. "Fuck, you feel so good..."

John shifted his hips, preparing himself to move. "So do you."

Jim wrapped his arms around his shoulders, refusing to look away from his eyes.

John held his gaze as he began to rise, slowly sliding along Jim's length.

Jim gasped. "Oh, fuck..."

John came back down, burying him to the base with a moan.

Jim shuddered. "Oh, shit! Baby..."

"L-like that?"

Jim nodded eagerly. "Yes...god, yes, look at you..." He whispered.

John continued to rock, looking into Jim's deep brown eyes.

Jim ran hands up and down his body, gasping.

T-talk to me, Daddy." John purred. "P-please, I love hearing your voice..."

"I- You've about left me speechless, baby," he breathed. "So beautiful and soft and absolutely breathtaking. Feel so good and tight around my cock, and you're so hot inside..."

John slid his hands down Jim's chest and moved a little faster. "Mmn... Good..."

Jim grunted, hips jerking slightly, involuntarily. He forced them to keep still, gasping.

"You can fuck into me, Daddy." John rolled his hips as he rose.

Jim nodded and rocked up into him, gasping raggedly.

John met his thrusts with loud whines and moans, holding tight to his shoulders.

Jim growled. "So good, baby…”

"Fuck, yes, Daddy. Yes, it is."

Jim moaned and bucked into him.

John gasped and bounced against his hips.

Jim growled. "So fucking beautiful..."

John licked his lips and looked down at Jim, his eyes blown wide with lust.He pressed tighter against him. "Glad you like it."

Jim nodded. "I do. Fuck, I do," he moaned, bucking into him.

John let out a small gasp, his cock trapped between their stomachs. "Oh my god, Daddy... Harder, please..."

Jim moaned and kept thrusting into him.

John threw his head back, stretching his body as he rode him harder.

Jim shuddered. "Yes, yes, yehes, baby..."

“I can't get enough of you, Daddy!”

Jim moaned. "Fuck, I can't get enough of you either. So fucking gorgeous, Johnny!"

"A-ah! Thank you, Daddy!" He leaned forward and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Jim hummed into his mouth, slipping his tongue past his lips.

John sucked lightly at his tongue, whining with need.

Jim groaned, squeezing his arse and bucking deeper.

"Fuck! Oh, god, Daddy, I don't know how much longer I can..."

"Me either, baby," he grunted. "God, you're so beautiful, so soft and all mine..."

"All yours, all- ohn, fuck... All yours, Jim..."

Jim grinned, licking his lips. "Ohoh, baby..."

John leaned back as far as he could, planting his hands on the bed as he brought his hips down. "Mmn... fuck! T-touch me, please, Daddy, I'm so close..."

Jim gasped, bucking into him hard. "Yes, baby." He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking wildly.

John moaned and rode out his thrusts, finally coming with a scream of his name. He pulsed over Jim's hand and onto his stomach, thick splashes of cum rolling down his sweaty skin.

Jim whimpered. "So good, so fucking good!" He shuddered, releasing inside of him with a final thrust after he'd tightened around him.

John slid his legs forward and fell back against the bed, sweaty and panting. "Oh my god.

Jim climbed over him, kissing him gently. "You're beautiful."

John giggled weakly and kissed him back. "So are you, Jim."

Jim hugged him. "All mine," he grinned.

"Mmn... All yours since our first scene."

Jim pinked. "Really?"

John cupped his jaw. "You absolutely spoiled me, for anyone else. I wanted you, and only you."

Jim smiled. "Well, I'm glad."

"Not creepy of me?"

Jim shook his head. "Of course not."

John smiled. "Okay."

"No creepier than me staking claim on a boy twenty years younger than me."

"Not creepy. Sexy."

Jim smiled. "Others would disagree."

“Sod them."

Jim chuckled. "I like that."

John cupped his jaw. "You don't mind, that I'm... young, do you?"

Jim blinked. "Why on earth would I mind that?"

"I... I don't know. People might talk."

Jim smiled. "They do little else."

John smiled back, a little shyly. "As long as it doesn't bother you, then."

Jim shook his head. "No. Not at all."

John ran his fingertips along Jim's chest. "Good."

Jim kissed him. "I want you to stay with me tonight."

"Oh... I'd, I'd love to," John whispered, eyes wide.

Jim beamed. "Really?"

John nodded. "God, yes, I'd... There's nothing I'd like more."

Jim couldn't stop smiling, dimples set deep in his cheeks.

John reached forward and touched his cheeks. "You really are the most beautiful man I've ever met, Jim"

Jim turned shy. "I was thinking the same about you."

John scoffed. "Me?"

Jim nodded. "Damn right, you."

"Come on, I'm like... eighteen. I'm short. I've got this huge nose... there's no way."

Jim sat up a little, looking at him squarely. "Your bone structure is exquisite. You fit in my arms as if you were made to be there, your nose is adorable, your eyes are gorgeous, your hair is soft, your lips are to die for and every inch of that body is divine, especially that tight little arse of yours."

John felt that his lips were too thin, his cheeks too fat, his nose looked like some weird squash hybrid, but... With Jim's dark eyes looking into his own, with the surety with which he spoke... John gave him a little smile. "I... Thank you, Jim."

Jim kissed him deeply, passion strong in his lips. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he breathed. "Takes my breath away every time I see you."

John cupped his neck and kept him close. "I feel the same way about you, fuck, Jim… I mean, I know I just said that, right? But it’s true.”

Jim squeezed him close. "Thank you."

"I mean it. From those soft, pouty lips to the way your teeth look almost deadly in the right light, from the arch of your brows to the softness of your hair, from the way you can go from broody sex god to absolutely adorable with a single smile, from the way you breathe my name, to the way you feel buried inside of me, you are perfect."

Jim blushed now, his smile shy, crinkles appearing around his eyes. "I...I'm flattered. I didn't know you..."

John chuckled. "Didn't know I what, had eyes?"

Jim blushed deeper. "Felt that way."

“I do. God, I do."

Jim blushed. "Well...thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jim kissed him. "You're much too sweet to me."

"Nope. I'm as sweet as you deserve."

Jim smiled. "I think you are."

"Well... I could be worse if you like. But I don't want to be."

Jim shook his head. "I wouldn't like that."

"Neither would I."

Jim hugged him closer.

John kissed his nose. "I'm getting rather attached to you."

Jim nodded. "I'm getting attached to you too," he smiled.

"Oh, good. Long as I'm not the only one, then."

"Dangerous in this game," he noted.

John sighed. "Rule number one."

"Oops," Jim chuckled.

John nuzzled their noses together. "Worth it, though."

Jim nodded. "Absolutely, darling."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A freaking HUUUUUUGE thank you to [rutledgegirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rutledgegirl/pseuds/rutledgegirl) for editing this for me! YOU ARE A LIFESAVER!

John looked at Jim. "So... What else do you have planned tonight? Besides our films, of course."

Jim smiled. "Movies, cake, more sex..."

"Mmn... what order?"

"Well we can always watch movies and eat cake simultaneously."

John smiled. "Alright."

Jim hummed. "And then we'll see how long we can keep our hands off of each other."

John giggled. "Okay."

Jim kissed him gently.

John kissed back, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Should we get dressed?"

Jim hummed. "I think you should. You're too adorable," he grinned.

"So I put clothes on... and you stay naked?"

Jim shook his head. "I'll put something on. Don't want to tempt you too much," he winked.

John smiled. "Alright." He sat up and pulled on his jumper and pants.

Jim sat up as well, pulling on his black pants and button up, leaving it open as he stood. He took John’s hand and walked him to the kitchen.

John moaned and followed him, lacing their fingers together.

Jim stepped into the large room with a hum, taking the glass lid from the cake and cutting the both of them a slice.

John inhaled deeply. "Smells incredible."

Jim grinned. "I think we might need to talk about your love affair with desserts," he winked.

John blushed. "I... what?"

"I'm teasing."

"O-oh, right."

Jim handed him his plate, kissing his cheek, leaving his lips beside his ear to whisper, "I won't tell anyone you dreamed about fucking a cake, I'm pretty sure I had sex with cold spaghetti once," he winked, giggling and carrying his plate to the living room.

John hid his face with his free hand. "Oh my god."

"Come along, dear!" He sang, smiling.

John followed after him, shyer than ever.

Jim kissed his cheek again when he sat down. "It doesn't bother me," he assured.

"No one's ever just, um. Known."

Jim crossed his heart. "I won't tell a soul."

John laid his head on Jim's shoulder. "Thanks." He took a bite, failing to stifle his soft whine.

Jim grinned. "Too sexy."

John shook his head as he took another bite.

Jim nodded, kissing the icing from his lips. "Mmn. Yes."

John whimpered. "You are not helping."

"Not helping what?" Jim whispered. "The desire to have icing slathered all over you and lapped off bit, by, bit?" He stayed close to him, eyes dark. "Suck it off your cock, let you suck it off mine with whipped cream wilting and dripping off your nipples and your arsehole, hm?"

John looked at him, trapped by his rich brown eyes, his heart pounding in his chest. "Yes," he breathed, wondering if the room had gotten warmer in the moments since sitting down. "Oh, god, Daddy. Yes."

Jim chuckled. "Finish your cake," he whispered, giving his lips a final lick.

John groaned and focused on eating, but his mind kept wandering to the images Jim's words had planted. _Keep it together, John._

Jim grinned to himself, happy with himself.

John finished his snack and put the plate on the end table, all too glad to get it away from him.

Jim cocked his head, coy now. "Didn't like it?"

John smirked, "No, I loved it."

Jim smiled. "I think I might've turned you on too much for your own good, eh?" He giggled.

John nodded "You definitely did."

Jim licked his lips. "Oops."

John’s eyes followed his tongue. "You knew you would. God, it's all I can think about."

Jim leaned in. "So what should we do about that?" He whispered.

John sighed. "I don't know. Anything."

"Tell Daddy what you want, baby.”

"I want exactly what you suggested."

Jim kissed him. "Do Daddy a favor?"

John whimpered into the kiss. "Anything."

Jim grinned."The extra icing and whipped cream's in the fridge," he said.

John also grinned and rose, pants clinging to his noticeable erection as he retrieved the food.

Jim wolf-whistled after him, grinning widely.

John groaned and covered his face, bringing everything back tucked under one arm.

Jim giggled, pulling him into a kiss when he came back. "You're beautiful."

John shook his head. "I'm ridiculous."

Jim smiled and looked at him. "You're gorgeous."

John set everything down. "Nah."

Jim nodded. "Yes you are."

John kissed his throat. "If you say so..."

Jim hummed. "I do. And I'll keep saying it forever if I have to."

"Oooh, forever?"

Jim nodded. "And ever."

John licked his lips. "I'd like that."

Jim blinked. "Really?"

"If you, if you mean it, yeah."

"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"I don't... I don't know."

Jim smiled, cupping his cheek. "Then I mean it."

John looked into his eyes. _Forever._

Jim kissed him gently.

John kissed him back, threading a hand through his black hair.

"And that...that's alright with you?"

"Yeah," John whispered. "That's perfect."

Jim smiled. "Good. That's good."

"Now... where were we?"

Jim grinned. "Icing."

"How should we do this?"

Jim smiled. "Lie down."

John did as he was bid, stretching out on the sofa.

Jim smiled. "Take off your sweater for me?"

John pulled it over his head and tossed it aside.

Jim hummed. "So beautiful," he whispered, scooping a bit of icing up with the spoon he'd left in there and dabbed it to his nipples.

John moaned and shifted beneath him. "Thank you, Daddy."

Jim grinned and leaned down to gently suck the chocolate away.

John shuddered and pressed into his lips. "Hnnggg... Oh, god..."

Jim moaned at the taste, shuddering. "Mmn...baby..."

"G-good?" John's voice was an octave higher.

Jim shuddered. "Yes."

John gave a soft whine. "M-more, please..."

Jim sucked until his skin was clean, putting some on his throat next to suckle and moan against.

John spread his arms over his head, scratching lightly at the carpet.

Jim moaned. "So beautiful."

"Thank you Daddy," John purred, breathing hard.

Jim sucked lightly at his skin, moaning softly. "God, that's good."

"What is? Me? Or the icing?"

"You covered in icing."

John giggled. "Good."

Jim nodded, slathering more against his pulse and kept suckling.

John shuddered and groaned at the feel of his mouth.

Fucking delicious," he growled.

John licked his lips. "Fuck..."

Jim grinned. "If you're good."

John groaned. "Oh my god, I love it when you do that."

Jim cocked his brow. "Do what?"

Turn my cursing into a proposition."

Jim chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you like it." He dripped the chocolate down his chest and his stomach, having his tongue follow.

Mmn..." John's lashes fluttered as he let out a soft sigh.

Jim licked and sucked him clean, shuddering. "John..."

"Y-yes, Daddy?"

"Where would you like it next?"

John licked his lips. "Little lower."

Jim smirked. "How much lower?"

“Hips?"

Jim smiled dripping it crossways just above his groin, eyes bright and wicked.

John dragged his teeth across his bottom lip. "You..."

"Me...?"

"Are absolutely wicked."

Jim grinned wider. "I know." He lowered his mouth, lapping it up languidly.

John groaned and reached down to run a hand through his hair.

Jim sucked his hipbones, lavishing his skin and his body with attention.

John moaned a little wider, hot and hard beneath his pants. "Daddy..."

"Mm, yes, love?"

"Take them off."

"Say please," he challenged.

"Please, Daddy. Strip me."

Jim smiled. "Good boy," he smiled, slipping them down his hips.

John shifted, fully bare.

Jim moaned. "God, you're beautiful."

John blinked up at him. He batted his lashes with a small smile. "Thank you, Daddy."

Jim whined softly, kissing him deeply.

John kissed him back. "Lower," he breathed.

Jim smiled. "You want it on your cock, baby?" He whispered.

John shuddered "Yes, Daddy."

Jim grinned, slowly drizzling the chocolate over him, watching him writhe.

John groaned, his muscles tightening as the cool syrup dripped against his skin.

Jim slowly lowered his lips over him, groaning.

John shuddered. "Oh my god, Jim..."

Jim grinned and kept suckling.

John gasped and lifted his hips. "F-fuck, Daddy!"

Jim grinned and kept sucking, rolling his tongue over his arousal.

John ran a hand through Jim's hair, rocking into his lips carefully.

Jim groaned around him.

"H-how, how do I taste, Daddy?"

"Heavenly," he moaned.

John licked his lips. "Good. Good..."

Jim swallowed around him, shuddering.

John scratched at the floor with his free hand, his legs trembling. "Ohn..."

Jim moaned, sucking hard and deep, touching his thighs.

"D-don't, don't know how long I can last..."

"I want you to come, baby."

John nodded eagerly. "I will, I will, Daddy..."

Jim swallowed him completely, gently touching his balls and his thighs, moaning around him.

John gasped, his breath coming ragged. "F-fuck, Daddy! Oh my god, yes, don't, don't stop..."

Jim groaned, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks.

John watched him with wide eyes, moans and sighs slipping from his throat. _God, you're sexy. So fucking beautiful, Jim. And when you look up at me like that..._ "J-Jim! Ohn, FUCK!" He came hard, his back bowing as his muscles tightened.

Jim moaned and swallowed every drop, shuddering.

John brushed his fingers against his jaw. "Mmn..."

Jim pulled off, kissing his hip. "Incredible."

John sighed. "God, yes, you are."

Jim smiled almost drunkenly up at him.

John smiled. "You know what?"

Jim cocked his head. "What?"

Johns smile turned into a smirk. "It's your turn," John purred.

Jim played innocent. "For what, baby?"

John laughed. "For me to cover you in something sweet and lick you clean. It's your turn to come."

Jim smiled and leaned back on his hands. "Have at me, baby."

John gently pushed him to the floor and straddled his hips. He pulled the icing close and scooped it on his fingers. With steady hands, he began to write Jim's name on his pale skin. When he was finished, he leaned down and began to lick it off.

Jim hummed, eyes fluttering shut. "Mmn...darling."

John rolled his tongue over Jim's skin with a soft coo. "Now," he whispered, blue eyes sparkling in the low light, "when you kiss me... all you'll taste is your name on my lips."

Jim blushed. "I suppose so," he breathed.

John shook the bottle of whipped cream and leaned down to kiss him.

Jim shivered, kissing him back eagerly.

John sprayed patterns on his arms and broke away, running his tongue along the cream with soft moans.

Jim gasped and panted. "Oh, that wicked mouth of yours."

John nipped gently at his skin. "Good?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, god..."

“Tell me where you want me," John said, picking up the chocolate and pooling it in the hollow of his throat.

Jim shuddered. "Everywhere," he gasped.

“Mmn, too vague," John whispered. He leaned down and began to lap at the chocolate mess on Jim's skin.

Jim shuddered. "My nipples," he breathed.

John sucked the rest of the chocolate up and drizzled it over his chest, licking at sucking at Jim's pert skin.

Jim whimpered. "Oh, god..." He whispered.

John bit gently.

Jim whined. "Yehes!"

John squeezed his thighs gently as his tongue danced against his nipples. One, then the other, licking them entirely clean before sucking a path down his navel.

Jim gasped. "I-incredible, darling, oh... Oh, your mouth, fuck!"

John ran a hand over his hips. "Lower?"

Jim nodded. "Yes. Please."

John pulled his cotton trousers down and drew lines on his hips. He pressed his lips to his skin and began to suckle gently.

Jim shuddered. "Oh..."

John licked along the prominent bones. "God, the noises you make for me..."

Jim groaned. "You're just so incredible, darling..."

John licked his lips. "So are you."

Jim moaned, arching up into his mouth. "Don't stop, baby."

John slipped his hand down Jim's thigh. "I don't plan to."

Jim moaned. "Good."

John licked around his base, his blue eyes glinting wickedly.

Jim shuddered. "Oh, god, yes..."

John smiled. "Ready?"

Jim nodded. "Yes. Please."

John poured a little over his cock and lowered his head to lap slowly at the mess with his tongue.

Jim whimpered. "Ohoh, god, baby."

John took him into his mouth, infuriatingly slow.

Jim snarled. "Mmmn!"

John looked up at him as he hollowed his cheeks, sliding along his skin.

"Yes, yes, yehes..."

John lowered one hand, dragging fingertips along the curve of his sac as he forced himself to swallow more of Jim's length.

Jim whimpered. "Oh! Ohoh, god, you're beautiful."

John hummed around him and laved his tongue against his skin.

Jim whimpered. "God, baby..."

John fluttered his lashes and shifted his hips, moaning as he tightened his throat.

Jim whined, his hips twitching. "Yes...yes..."

John groaned. _I-W-A-N-T-T-O-T-A-S-T-E-Y-O-U._

Jim shuddered. "FUCK! I-I forgot you could do...ohn!"

John grinned as best he could with a full mouth. _T-E-L-L-M-E-W-H-A-T-Y-O-U-N-E-E-D._

Jim shuddered. "J-just you, baby. Just- OH! Fuck, I'm so close!"

John cupped him more surely, stroking with warm fingers as he continued to move.

"Oh, John. _JOHNNY!"_

John whimpered. _C-O-M-E._

"I- FUCK!" He came into his mouth with a shudder.

John swallowed every drop, licking him clean before finally pulling back to lean against his stomach.

Jim shivered. "Your mouth is beautiful, darling."

John hummed. "Mmn, thank you, Daddy."

Jim guided him up to kiss him.

John licked into his mouth, lacing their fingers together.

Jim hummed. "That was incredible."

God, yes. You are incredible too."

Jim smiled. "Thank you, darling.”

John giggled. "You're welcome, Daddy. Ready for your movie, or do you want to keep playing?"

Jim hummed. "I just want you near me."

"Oh you've got that. Believe me, I'm not going anywhere."

Jim smiled. "Good. I don't want you to." He got onto the couch with him, pulling a blanket over the two of them.

John giggled and curled up on his lap. "So, Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

Jim nodded, nuzzling his chest. "Mmhm, it's on the DVR."

"Your house, your controller. Turn it on."

Jim grumbled and searched for the remote, flicking the telly on.

John giggled. "Thank you, Daddy."

Jim hummed and nuzzled his chest again.

John held him close. _God, I could love you. I could love you so easily._

Jim kissed his skin. "I like this."

"Watching movies?"

Jim chuckled. "Lying here with you."

John hummed. "I like it too. You... you are incredible."

"Just a bloke who knows how to have a good time," he chuckled.

"Oh, yes. A very good time."

Jim smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Welcome, Daddy."

Jim rubbed his shoulder and thumbed his neck, content and nestled with him.

John stilled as the movie started, determined to pay attention.

Jim watched as well, listening to John breathe and his heart beat.

John laced their fingers together at one point, still absolutely engrossed in the telly.

Jim 's eyes fell shut after a while, the rhythmic sound of John's heart and breathing soothing him. AM

John heard Jim give a slight snore some time later, and he fought to suppress a giggle. _Tuckered out after a long day of fucking me senseless, Daddy?_

Jim snuffled into his skin, humming quietly.

John stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

Jim smiled a little.

John fidgeted a little. "Gonna fall in love with you, you're not careful," John whispered, shutting of the telly and pulling the blanket tighter around their bodies.

Jim gave a soft coo, moving so his face was in John's neck.

John giggled and closed his eyes. "Sleep well, Daddy."

Jim slept peacefully against him, warm and content.

John didn't dream. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, and he slept like a rock.

Jim woke a few hours later against his chest, sighing softly.

John stirred slightly.

Jim looked up at him with a smile, gently touching his cheek.

John leaned into his touch.

Jim smiled at him, watching his face.

John shifted a little in his sleep, heat pressing against Jim's stomach.

Jim gasped softly. "Mmn...Johnny," he said quietly.

“Jim," John whispered, slowly waking.

“Does Johnny want something from Daddy?" He whispered.

John nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

Jim gently kissed him. "And what would that be?"

John groaned into the kiss. "You."

Jim grinned. "You've got me, baby."

John smiled shyly. "Do I?"

Jim nodded. "Much as you want."

John was sure. "All of you."

Jim smiled. "And what would you like Daddy to do?"

"Fuck me."

Jim chuckled. "Say please."

John looked up at him, eyes still slightly red with sleep - which made the blue stand out even more. "Please fuck me."

Jim kissed him gently. "Of course, love."

John kissed him back. "Thank you."

"Your eyes are incredible," he said softly, holding his hips.

John blushed. "Thank you, Daddy."

Jim smiled softly. "You're very welcome." He kissed him, running his hands up and down his soft body.

John shivered and leaned into his touch.

"So pliant when you're sleepy, baby," he cooed.

John hummed and rolled his hips. "I usually tend to be."

"It's hot," he grinned. "Incredibly hot."

John scratched lightly at his chest. "Like me all submissive?"

"I like you wanting," he whispered. "I like you needy. And yes, I do like you submissive." He gave him a smile, gently parting his legs to run a soft, warm hand over his arousal.

John shuddered. "Needy... Wanting... Ohn, Daddy, I am definitely those..."

Jim grinned. "You're beautiful. He kept touching his cock and his balls, moaning softly.

John gasped and curved his back.

Jim gently kissed his neck, sucking gently at his pulse and caressing his thighs.

John moaned and stretched his body, baring more skin for the older man to reach.

"God, you look so beautiful..." He moaned, working his fingers up to tease his hole.

John looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes. "Thank you, Daddy," he purred.

Jim grinned, keeping his kisses warm and slow to keep him in this soothed and warm state.

John gave a soft moan, rocking his body slowly against Jim's hand.

Jim slipped a finger inside of him, moaning softly.

John let out a small gasp, his lashes fluttering. "Mmn..."

Jim cooed. "So beautiful," he whispered, suckling his skin and moaning at the heat of his body.

John shuddered. "T-thank you, Daddy, I, I feel the s-same, about you..."

Jim smiled. "Tell me when you want another," he whispered.

"Mmn, I can, I can take it, please..."

Jim added another with a shiver. "Oh, god, you feel so good."

"S-so do you... God, your hands..."

Jim kissed his nipple. "Like Daddy's hands, darling?"

John whimpered. "O-ohn... Yes, Daddy."

Jim scraped his stubble over his scar, moaning softly.

John moaned loudly, leaning his head back against the sofa. "Daddy... I love it when you do that..."

Jim sucked the skin, moaning against his.

"Daddy," he breathed, cock twitching.

"Another?" He whispered, biting lightly.

John arched. "A-ah! Yes, please!"

Jim added a third, working his fingers eagerly. "Mmn... Darling."

"F-fuck... A little harder..."

Jim fucked his fingers into him, biting down on his scar again.

John cried out weakly, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Soon, soon, Daddy, I can almost, almost take you..."

Jim nodded. "Very soon, beautiful," he smiled, licking his skin.

John moved slowly, breathing hard and coming absolutely undone beneath him.

"So gorgeous, so pretty..." He moaned, licking his lips.

John swallowed hard. "No. Now, Daddy. Please, I can't wait any more."

Jim retracted his fingers, giving his stomach soft, mewling licks as he positioned himself and pressed into him.

John whimpered at the warm touch of his tongue, the sound giving way to a pleasured gasp as Jim slowly filled him.

Jim moaned. "So tight..."

John blushed. "Even after all the times you fucked me mindless y-yesterday?"

Jim nodded. "God, yes. Like a fuckin' miracle, baby... Feel so good..."

John licked his lips. "You can move, Daddy. Please, let me feel you."

Jim slowly started to thrust, humming quietly.

John cooed and moaned, rocking with him.

"This...this feels so good," he shuddered, licking his lips. "You feel incredible, dear."

"S-so, so do you, Jim. Daddy. Oh, god..."

Jim moaned and rocked harder. "Mmn!"

John wrapped his arms around his neck. "You make me feel so good, Daddy, so full..."

"I want to make you feel good, I want to make you feel everything!"

"E-everything?"

Jim nodded. "Yes. God, I want you to feel as good as I can make you feel," he gasped.

"Then kiss me, touch me, fuck me."

Jim sealed their mouths together in a desperate passion, writhing and moaning softly, growling openly.

John whimpered and wrapped his legs around his waist, lost in his full lips, in the heat of his skin, in the ecstasy of his sex.

Jim shuddered. "God, darling!"

"O-ohn! D-Daddy!"

Jim bucked harder, reaching down to wrap fingers around his cock and pump wildly.

"JIM!" John writhed against the sofa, gasping and panting. "I'm close, so close!"

Jim nodded, bucking deeper. "Me too, baby. Oh, god, me too!"

John tightened around him quivering. "Oh, ohn! JIM!" He came hard, curving off the cushions as he pulsed over Jim's fist.

Jim shuddered. "JOHN!" He moaned, watching him release and tighten and arch and- "Ohoh, baby!" He came inside of him, collapsing against his chest.

John held him close, still sleepy, but more awake than he had been. "Mmn, what a wakeup."

Jim grinned. "Should make it a daily routine."

"Going to let me come back, then?"

Jim smiled. "Baby, I might not let you leave."

John giggled. "What about our movie?"

Jim smiled. "Alright. Go to work and then come back here."

"Mmn, perfect."

Jim 's smile widened. "Really?"

"I'd love to live with you."

"Then...then we're definitely doing that."

John chewed his lip. "Don't think I'm moving too fast, do you? Moving in with a devilishly handsome older man?"

Jim shook his head. "If you are, I am too."

John held his hand up, studying it. "Nothing wrong with fast. I like fast."

"Not too fast," he grinned.

"Mmn, not too fast. No, I do want to enjoy myself." John gave him a wink.

Jim chewed his lip. "I think I know how you like it."

John shivered. "Oh, you know. You know better than anyone, and we haven't even scratched the surface."

Jim licked his lips. "No sir, we haven't."

"You know what I want to do on set today?"

Jim shook his head. "Tell me."

John walked fingers along his chest. "I want you to dress me in the girliest, sluttiest outfit you can find, and I want you to make me put on a show for you."

Jim 's brows rose. "I can do that," he grinned.

"Mmn... Good. And after I come, you can fuck me in it."

Jim chuckled. "Think we just need to call this one kink factory."

John blushed. "Sorry, I, I know they usually have themes, trust me, I know, but..."

Jim licked his lips. "I like it."

"You do?"

Jim nodded. "Oh hell yes. Sexy."

John grinned. "Good."

Jim nuzzled their noses together. "You're precious."

"I hope so."

"You are," Jim assured.

John smiled. "Thank you."

Jim hugged him. "Should we shower?"

"Yes. Yes, we should."

Jim smiled softly and scooped him up into his arms, carrying him toward the bathroom.

John giggled and clung to him. "I love it when you do that."

Jim spun him around. "I love doing it," he beamed.

John laughed and kissed his cheek. "Good!"

Jim hummed and turned on the shower, setting him down to let him get in.

John leaned against the wall, still smiling.

Jim climbed in beside him, smiling back. "You're beautiful."

John blushed. "So are you."

Jim kissed him deeply, holding him under the water.

John moaned softly against his lips.

Jim hummed. "I'll never get over how you taste."

John shivered. "I'm glad you like it, Daddy."

Jim nodded. "I love it. Bloody addicted to it."

John wrapped his arms around Jim's neck. "I'm addicted to everything about you."

Jim grinned. "Well I'm very glad of that," he beamed.

John cupped the back of his head. "You... You're like a dream."

Jim smiled, his face brightening. "A dream?"

John nodded. "A dream I never want to wake up from. Absolutely perfect."

“Maybe if we're lucky we won't."

John chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah, if we're lucky."

Jim kissed him. "I'll bet we're lucky."

John pushed a lock of Jim's wet hair out of his face. "We better be."

Jim kissed him. "I know we will be."

John kissed him back, running his hands through his hair. "Mmn... Lucky us."

Jim kissed him. "Absolutely. I think we both need a little luck."

"We do. ...Should probably get cleaned up while we're in here, yeah?"

Jim nodded. "I suppose so yes."

"Can I... can I wash you?"

Jim grinned. "Of course."

John giggled and soaped up a rag. "Wonderful." He began to rub it over Jim's skin, watching the trails left by the suds.

Jim moaned, shivering a little.

"Mmn, like that?"

Jim nodded. "Yes..."

John lowered the rag, dragging it over his hips. "I do too."

Jim shivered. "You do?"

"Oh, yes. I love watching the way the water rolls down your skin, I love the noises you make..."

Jim shuddered. "It feels so good."

"It should."

Jim smiled, eyes shut.

John slid the washrag lower, over his thighs, his pelvis, his cock.

Jim leaned into it with another needy whine.

"I love the way you feel."

Jim grinned. "Like how I look soapy and wet?”

John groaned. "God, yes."

Jim smiled. "I like how you touch me."

"Do you?"

Jim nodded. "Yes. I like your hands so much dear. They're so warm..."

John squeezed his hips. "Good."

Jim shivered. "Mmn!"

"Your turn."

Jim grinned and took the rag, soaping it as well, starting on his shoulders.

John hummed happily. He braced himself against the wall with his palms.

Jim grinned. "You're beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so."

Jim hummed, soaping his skin, watching his body and moaning softly.

John shifted his weight and tensed his muscles, showing off for Jim.

Jim grinned. "Mmn, someone knows what Daddy likes."

"I'm learning."

"You're a fast learner," he grinned.

John giggled. "Thank you, Daddy."

Jim hummed. "Oh, you're welcome."

"We should also do a shower scene."

Jim grinned. "I'd like that. Slick and wet and dripping absolutely everywhere? Heavenly."

John licked his lips and peeked at him over his shoulder. "Oh, yes. Yes, yes."

Jim shivered, washing his arse. "Mmn..."

John let out a little groan and dipped his back lower. "God, I love it when you touch my arse."

Jim cupped his flesh. "Do you, now?" He purred.

"A-ah... Oh, yes..." He bit his lip and pressed back into his hand.

Jim grinned, kneading his flesh. "Ohoh, baby..."

John shuddered. "Perfect..."

Jim nodded. "Yes it is." He squeezed again. "Mmn..."

"Keep that up, we'll never make it to the studio... Fuck..."

Jim smiled. "I'll just tell them we warmed up beforehand," he grunted, scratching his flesh.

John moaned. "O-okay... because there's no way I'm getting out of this shower without getting fucked. That's just not something that's going to happen."

Jim brought his hand down in a hard slap. "Darling, I won't let you."

John gasped. "Ah! Gonna give me what I need, Daddy?"

Jim nodded. "Ohoh, yes, baby."

"Should I beg?"

Jim nodded. "I'd like it if you did, if you wanted to."

John licked his lips and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were wide and desperate. "D-Daddy," he whined, his voice higher than usual. "P-please, please, I've been such a good boy... waiting, wet, eager... Please, let me have you..."

Jim moaned. "Good boy..." He spanked him again. "Mmn..."

"Mmn! Yes! Oh, Daddy!"

Jim grinned. "You can have Daddy," he promised, kissing his throat.

John shivered. "Th-thank you, Daddy..."

Jim hummed softly, squeezing his flesh. "Mmn...Baby."

John shuddered. "M-more, Daddy, please, I'll do anything..."

Jim kissed his shoulders. "What do you want, baby?"

“I want you to pin me to the wall. I want you to lift me. I want you to fuck me. I want to hear the way your voice echos and vibrates off the walls. I want you."

Jim spun him around and pushed him against the tile with a snarl. "Mmn..."

John gasped, his eyes glinting. "Oh, Daddy... Yes..."

Jim kissed him deeply, shivering.

John kissed him back with a whine.

"Mmn...god, I want you so much," he breathed.

“Then have me, Jim. I'm yours."

"Still open, baby?" He purred.

John nodded.

Jim moaned and kissed him again, humming softly.

John cupped his head and nipped at his lips.

Jim hummed, pressing his heat against his hole.

John let out a choked gasp. "O-ohn! Oh, Daddy... So big..."

Jim moaned against his throat, shivering.

"Oh god, more..."

Jim gently edged inside, shuddering. "Mmn..."

John moaned and clung to him, feeling the hot slide of his skin. "F-fuck..."

Jim shivered. "Oh...baby," he whined. "Oh, that feels incredible."

John rolled his hips and pressed down against him. "Y-yes, yes, Daddy!"

Jim bucked into him, snarling softly.

John scratched at his back, his head thrown back back against the tile. "Daddy..."

Jim moaned. "So fucking beautiful," he grunted, thrusting faster.

John leaned forward and sucked at the skin of his neck, moaning as Jim fucked him hard. "Mmn!"

"You feel incredible," he moaned, licking his lips. "So good, so beautiful, ohn!"

John gasped. "S-so, so do you, Daddy, I... Fuck! I love it, I love the way you make me feel, I love the way you fuck me..."

Jim grunted. "You feel so fucking good, oh my god!" He shuddered, sucking at his throat.

"Harder! Harder, Jim, I need it!"

Jim thrust deeper, harder, grunting and shaking the boy with each hard jerk into him.

John cried out in ecstasy, taking every thrust eagerly. "JIM!" He shouted, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Oh, FUCK! Don't stop, Daddy!"

Jim moaned, striking against his prostate over and over again, moaning.

John nearly screamed, slamming his head backward. "FUCK! YES, GOD, YES! I'M CLOSE, JIM!"

Jim shuddered. "Ohoh, baby, come for me. Come for Daddy."

"I... ohn! JIM!" He came with a scream, digging his nails into Jim's back.

Jim whimpered, thrusting into him harder as he came. "Oh, darling, yes..."

"Fill me, come for me, please!"

Jim nodded, scraping nails over his shoulders. He bucked into him a few more times. "Oh, god, yes, yes YES!" He screamed, coming hard inside of him.

John leaned forward and rested his head on Jim's shoulder.

Jim shuddered. "Mmn...that was wonderful."

"Y-yes. Yes, it was."

Jim gently set him down. "Mmn, darling," he beamed, kissing him gently.

John kissed him back. "Clean up, get dressed, back to work? Lingerie, screaming, sweating?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, baby," he smiled, soaping a rag and washing his skin.

John giggled. "Good."

Jim hummed. "You are beautiful."

"We both are."

Jim nodded. "That we are."

John rinsed off and gently soaped Jim. "And we're going to be incredible."

Jim smiled. "Fuck yes we are," he growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thanks to rutledgegirl for editing this for me! Bless you!

John turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

Jim followed him out, humming appreciatively.

John grinned. "Like what you see?"

“You know that I do," he winked.

John put on a little show, placing his foot on the toilet as he bent over to dry his legs.

Jim smirked, leaning against the wall to watch.

John batted his eyelashes as he walked, dry and naked, from the room. "Coming with, big boy?"

Jim groaned. "Oh, I am going to get you..."

“Mmn, save it for the cameras."

Jim nodded. "I will."

John giggled and got dressed.

Jim growled. "Can't wait to truss you up, dear."

“Mmn, I do love being at your mercy."

Jim smirked. "I love you being at my mercy too."

John kissed him and shrugged into his coat. "Ready?" He worse the same clothes he had wore the day before.

Jim nodded, dressed as well , pulling his clothes on. "Yes," he smiled, walking out with him.

John climbed into his car and leaned back.

Jim got close to him, pressing a soft kiss to his neck

John hummed happily. "Mmn..."

“You're lovely."

John chuckled. "So are you."

“Thank you," he smiled.

“You're very welcome."

“So...are you as excited as I am?"

“About what? Filming today? Seeing what outfit you pick for me? Retiring with you?"

“Um, yes?"

John giggled. "Yes, I am."

Jim smiled. "Good. Didn't want to think I was alone, there."

John snorted. "Of course you're not. I want this."

Jim nodded. "Good." He took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

John smiled at him and closed his eyes. "Might nap until we get there."

Jim nodded, wrapping his arm around him.

John grinned. "Don't let me sleep too long."

Jim shook his head. "I won't darling."

John let out a little sigh and began to doze.

Jim smiled, watching him sleep awhile.

John curled closer to Jim's body, one arm slipping around his waist.

Jim buried his face in his hair with a coo.

John let out a little hum. "Mmnjim."

Jim grinned. "Right here," he whispered.

John smiled. "Good."

Jim chuckled.

John shifted so that his head was in Jim's lap.

Jim hummed. "Tease."

John peeked up at him sleepily and grinned, nuzzling against his thigh.

Jim hummed softly, licking his lips.

“Like having me so close to your lap, Daddy?" His voice was low and thick.

Jim hummed. "Yes, I do."

John ghosted his lips over the fabric of his trouser. "Good."

Jim moaned quietly. "Baby..."

“At some point today, I'm going to suck your cock. And you're going to come on my face."

Jim chuckled. "Goddamn right I am."

John purred happily. "I'm going to enjoy that."

Jim chuckled. "Wait until you see your outfit," he winked.

John licked his lips. "Oh, god. How long until we get there?"

Jim looked up and grinned. "We're here."

John sat up and ran his hand over Jim's lap. "Perfect." He giggled as he climbed out of the car and walked into the studio.

Jim growled and followed him in. He gave his arse a pinch. "Get in make up while I go pull your clothes," he purred, kissing a hickey he'd left before disappearing.

John giggled. "Oh, they're gonna love me. Scratches, bites marks..." He watched Jim walk off before heading to the makeup room. As the women chided him, he grinned. "Sorry, sorry. It was a good night."

Jim stepped through the closet, looking through the new outfits they had packaged in bulk. He grinned when he found it. "Oh, you're perfect."

John watched the marks disappear, a little disappointed. "Perfect. You ladies work wonders." When he got the all-clear, he headed off to find Jim.

Jim was sitting in his office with his legs crossed. He smirked and held the hanger up. "What do you think?"

John licked his lips. "It's perfect."

Jim smirked. "Put it on?"

“Here?"

Jim licked his teeth. "Please."

John stripped slowly, moving so Jim could see. He tossed his clothes to the side as soon as they slipped off his body. When he was naked he stepped forward and took the little pink outfit off the hanger. He put the panties on first, rotating to show off his arse. The actual dress came next, just barely skimming over the head of his cock. John lifted a leg and put it on the arm of Jim's chair, pulling the sheer white stockings on last. "How do I look?"

Jim licked his lips, grinning widely. "Mmn...baby, you...you look like you're getting that ripped off you later."

John knelt down over his lap. "You sure do love tearing lace off of me."

Jim grinned, hips shifting underneath him. "Darling, you know you love it when I do that."

“Mmn... Yes I do, Daddy. You're so strong..."

Jim chuckled, looking him over. "Such a pretty slut you make."

John licked his lips. "Should I go wait on set for you?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, baby," he grinned.

John gave him a rough kiss, dipping his hips to grind against him before he stood up. "See you there, Daddy," he said, disappearing with a wink.

Jim growled and stood to follow him, more than ready to get this started.

John sat in the middle of the bed, his legs curled beneath him, his head bowed innocently.

Jim glanced at the cameras to make sure they were in place before he smirked. _So fucking beautiful._ "Well, well, aren't we pretty?"

John drug his teeth across his lip as he looked up. "I wanted to surprise you."

“It's a lovely surprise, darling."

John crawled toward him. "Come show me how much you like it, Daddy."

Jim clicked his tongue. "Not even a please..."

John blushed. " _Please_ , Daddy," he purred, wiggling his hips. "Please, let me see how much you like my new outfit... I'm a very, very good boy..."

Jim smiled. "See? That's much better," he breathed, licking his lips. "I want to see how much you want it, baby. Touch yourself."

John raised himself up and smoothed his hands down his lace-clad body. He snapped the elastic of his stockings against his leg, letting out a soft coo before sliding up to cup himself through the knickers.

Jim moaned softly, falling into a seat in front of the bed, facing him full on and watching. "Mmn...darling," he grinned. "Look how beautiful you are."

John licked his lips and squeezed his head. "O-ohn... Daddy.... T-thank you..."

Jim dragged his teeth over his lips, shivering. "Mmn..."

John pulled them down enough to slip himself free. He stroked slowly, his eyes never leaving Jim's.

Jim licked his lips, shivering a little. "Mmn...darling," he breathed. "Look how beautiful you are," he cooed. So precious and beautiful."

“A-am I, Daddy? Precious?" John rocked forward, his blond lashes fluttering against his cheek.

Jim nodded. "Oh, yes, you're my beautiful, precious, lovely baby," he grinned.

John leaned back and rotated his wrist. "I want you, Daddy."

Jim grinned. "Come here."

John crawled off the bed and knelt in front of his chair.

Jim leaned down and kissed him eagerly.

John kissed him back, humming against his soft lips.

Jim took a handful of his hair, tugging softly.

John whimpered and shifted his hips. "Mmn!" _Jim, I love it when you do that..._

Jim smirked "Like that?"

John groaned "Yes, Daddy, I love it."

Jim smiled and tugged again, harder.

John gasped and rose a little, reaching forward to touch his leg.

Jim shivered. "Mmn...come here, baby," he whispered, lifting his chin.

John climbed onto his lap.

Jim licked his neck and suckled at his throat and his collarbone.

John let out a soft whine.

Jim snapped the straps of the lingerie on his shoulders, smirking. "All nice and dolled up for Daddy? Like being my pretty whore?" He purred, cupping his arse and squeezing.

John shuddered. "Yes, Daddy. I love being a good slut for you."

Jim smiled and leaned forward, licking his nipples through the lace.

John moaned and cupped the back of his head.

Jim kneaded the flesh of his arse, moaning softly.

John rocked against his lap. ""More, Daddy. Please, more..."

“Want Daddy to fuck you in all these pretty clothes?" He whispered, running his hands up and down his legs, touching the stockings with a moan.

“Yes, Daddy. I do."

Jim grinned and ran his fingers down his chest, growling.

John arched into his touch, the lace shifting against his lean body. "Do you want me to _beg_?"

Jim licked John's mouth. "You know I do."

John lowered his head and looked at Jim through his long lashes. "Daddy," he whined quietly. "Please, please... Put me on the bed and fuck me, claim me, tear my dress and leave me sweaty and breathless. I'll be a good boy, Daddy, I'm always so good..."

Jim grinned and stood with him, dropping him back on the covers. "Good boy," he grinned.

John licked his lips. "Where do you want me?"

“Right here," he purred, running his hands up and down his body.

John shivered beneath his touches. "More..."

Jim gave the side of his arse a swat. "No...?" He goaded.

John gasped. "M-more, please, please, Daddy!"

Jim grinned. "There's a good boy," he purred. He leaned down, kissing down his skin to the lace of his panties, licking a stripe up them.

“O-ohn!" John rolled his hips, one hand falling to stroke Jim's cheek.

Jim kept licking. "Mmn... Don't you taste good."

“T-thank you, Daddy..."

Jim grinned. "Oh you're welcome." He kept teasing. He licked and sucked lightly at his sac, just a brief moment of a touch to get him riled.

John groaned, a little frustrated sound. "Such a t-tease... Fuck..."

“You like it," he purred, pressing blunted fingers against his hole through the cloth.

“O-oh, god, yes, yes I do..." He spread his legs wider.

Jim smiled and kept suckling his sac as he worked, moaning.

John let out a breathless gasp and rocked against his mouth.

Jim grinned, his free fingertips brushing against his head.

John whined loudly. "Daddy..."

“Yes, love?"

“I need you."

Jim grinned, snapping the stocking. "Need me where?"

“As deep inside of me as that gorgeous cock of yours can get, Daddy."

Jim grinned and turned him over, kissing and biting at his shoulders and the back of his neck before moving down to lick his entrance through the knickers.

“Mmn..." John writhed slowly against the sheets.

Jim grinned. "Good boy."

John shivered. "T-thank you, Daddy."

Jim hummed. "You're so very welcome."

John licked his lips and reached down to touch Jim's hair.

Jim bit at the inside of his thighs, snaking his fingers inside to tease him.

John gasped, his eyes widening. "Oh, Daddy, that's... M-more..."

Jim grinned, "Good? " He purred, slipping them against his muscle, slowly massaging him open.

John nodded eagerly. "Oh, god, yes. Not, not as good as your dick, though... please, please don't make me wait too long..."

Jim smiled. "I'll try not to, darling." His finger dipped inside him.

John moaned.

Jim fucked it into him with relish.

John gripped the sheets tightly, curving his back for effect. "Fuck! Oh, Daddy!"

Jim added another when he was ready. "Look at my good little slut, making all that noise for me," he grinned.

“Yours, yours, Daddy! Oh, god, I'm all yours!"

“Good boy..." A third, stretching him, his nails scraping over the lace on his torso with a snarl.

John whimpered and rocked down on his fingers. "Yes! More, more! Please!"

Jim tore the panties open, bringing his tongue down to work his hole open more.

“Ah!" John let out a surprised gasp at the tearing noise, but the sound faded into a needy whine as Jim's hot tongue pressed against him.

Jim growled and snarled at his taste, moaning.

“Oh, fuck, Daddy! Don't stop, please, don't stop..."

Jim kept working and moving, raking his nails down his stockings.

John rolled his hips. His noises were growing desperate.

“Ready for Daddy's cock, baby?"

“Yes! Yes, Daddy! Oh, god, fuck me, fuck me now, please!"

Jim grinned. "Louder."

John groaned. "FUCK ME!"

Jim smiled. "There's a good boy." He slicked himself, palming his torso roughly through the cloth as he edged his way inside.

John moaned and pressed back against him. "Oh, fuck..."

Jim grinned. "Mmn... Look how pretty. So pink..."

John looked at him, peeking over his shoulder. "T-thank you, Daddy..."

Jim grinned. "Oh, you're welcome, love." He started to move. "Mmn..."

John moaned and moved with him, matching his pace.

Jim grinned, swatting his backside, using the delicate cloth on his torso as a thing of leverage.

“Mmn! Oh, Daddy, yes!"

Jim watched the cloth wrinkle and pull from his body, left hanging loosely, making John look even more disheveled and gone in this state than the last. "Oh, John..."

John wet his lips and let out a soft gasp. "Harder," he breathed. "Please, Daddy. Harder. I need you."

Jim bucked harder, their skin slapping together as he jerked.

John clawed at the sheets. His noises grew unintelligible, more desperate than before as Jim filled him again and again.

Jim took a fistful of his hair and tugged, bucking deep inside of him.

John growled at the stinging sensation. "Yes! Oh, god, Daddy, don't let me come, don't let me come until you want me to..."

Jim grinned. "Oh, you won't," he assured.

“Good, good, I want... I want to be good..."

Jim smiled. "And you are such a good boy for Daddy, aren't you?"

John nodded eagerly.

“Daddy needs to hear you..."

“Yes, Daddy. Yes, yes, I'm a good boy."

Jim grinned, bucking deeper, slapping his arse again, raking his fingers over the lace with a shudder. "God, I can't get enough of you."

John cried out in ecstasy. Every scratch, every growl, every strike... it was perfect. "O-ohn! Good, good thing I'm so eager, then, so willing to let you fuck me raw."

Jim grinned. "And I will too. Until you're screaming and begging." He bucked deeper, snarling.

John gasped again, the bed rocking with the force of Jim's hips. "Yes! Oh, god, thank you, Daddy!"

Jim groaned, slipping his hand around to tease his cock.

“M-mmn! Oh, Daddy, I don't... I don't know if I can hold out... God, you feel so good!"

Jim grinned. "Still have to ask..." He warned.

“P-please, please, Daddy," John whined. "Let me come for you, let me show you how thoroughly wrecked you leave me, let me show you how well you fuck..."

Jim kissed up his spine. "You can come, love," he grinned, thrusting against his nerves. "Come for Daddy my sweet, beautiful baby."

John didn't need much coaxing beyond that. He came over the sheet with a ragged cry, his muscles tightening around Jim.

Jim grinned, giving a few more hard thrusts before he pulled out, coming all over the lace. "Mmn..."

John lay there trembling, breathing hard, a grin spreading over his features. "Oh, Daddy..."

Jim grinned back. "You're perfect."

“So are you."

Jim kissed him eagerly. "My sweet boy."

John kissed him back. "Mmn... All yours, Daddy."

Jim hugged him. "Good scene, baby."

John giggled and hugged him back. "Thank you. I sure as hell enjoyed it."

Jim grinned. "Me too, gorgeous."

“What comes next? Bit of recovery? Next scene?"

Jim nodded. "Exactly that."

“Mmn... perfect. Help me undress?"

Jim nodded and helped him out of the ruined clothes, kissing his skin.

John blushed. "You're so good to me."

Jim hugged him. "You deserve it."

John wrapped his arms around Jim's shoulders. "Thank you."

Jim smiled. "You're very welcome, love."

John nuzzled against him. _I love you. Dammit, I love you._

Jim rubbed his back. "Lunch?"

John smiled. "Mmn, yeah. I sort of skipped breakfast," John giggled.

Jim chuckled. "What would you like?"

John grinned. "Anything, really. Sandwich?"

Jim chuckled. "Sure. Should have stuff in the fridge, come on." He offered him a dressing gown and his hand.

John slid the robe over his shoulders and tied it tight before lacing his fingers with Jim's.

Jim put on his own and walked with him to the small fridge in his office.

John crouched down and got everything he needed. "Perfect."

Jim smiled and sat back.

John made his sandwich and sat down at Jim's feet.

“Darling, you don't need to sit down there."

John looked up at him. "I like it down here. Besides, you need to be able to get food."

Jim smiled, combing fingers through his hair. "Alright, love."

John closed his eyes and leaned into his touch as he ate.

“Too beautiful," he breathed.

John giggled. "S'just a sandwich."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Ah, yes, but it's a pretty sandwich."

John kissed his ankle. "I'm sure it's grateful for the compliment."

Jim giggled. "I hope so. Not every day a sandwich is complimented on its looks.

John nudged him. "You're too cute."

Jim grinned. "I was gonna say the same thing about the sandwich."

John finished, barely able to hold back his laugh. "God!"

Jim grinned and kissed him.

John kissed him back. "Ready?"

Jim nodded. "Always."

John stood up and took his hand. "Lead on, love."

Jim chuckled. "Well what did you want to do, baby?" He asked, pulling him close.

“I believe I said I wanted your cock in my throat."

Jim grinned. "So a good face-fucking, alright. Anything special?"

“Special?"

“Well I had you in knickers and stockings last, I think that's pretty special.”

John licked his lips. "Nothing special, but... I want you to come on my face. I'd say restraints, but... I want to touch you."

Jim grinned. "Naked?"

“Yes. Naked."

Jim grinned, walking on set with him. "Perfect."

John untied his robe as he walked, shedding it and leaving it on the floor.

Jim growled, grabbing his arse before taking off his own. "So fucking beautiful."

John moaned. "Careful, we'll never make it."

“Can't help it," he whined.

“Well, I'm glad you're so attracted to me."

Jim nodded. "I really am."

“Where do you want me, darling?"

“On your knees in front of the bed?"

John smiled and took his spot. "Okay."

Jim grinned, sitting on the bed with his legs open in front of him. "Have at it, love."

John slid his hands up Jim's thighs, kissing a path along his skin. He squeezed gently as he nuzzled against his prick. The boy's breath was hot, his eyes gleaming mischievously as he licked a tentative circle along his base.

Jim moaned softly. "Oh...darling..."

John grinned and moved up, placing mewling licks against his head.

Jim shivered, tangling fingers in his hair and pulling.

John whimpered and slipped him into his mouth.

Jim growled. "Ohoh, Johnny..."

John fluttered his lashes as his tongue teased around Jim's head.

Jim groaned, tugging lightly at his hair. "Mmn..."

John whimpered and slid lower.

“Yes, yes, oh..." He breathed, shivering.

John bobbed a little faster, hollowing his cheeks around him.

Jim grunted, his hips jerking up into his mouth.

John nodded up at him. _Fuck me._  

Jim grinned, holding his hair and bucking into him deeper.

John relaxed his throat and let him press, humming happily as Jim filled him.

Jim moaned and grunted as he moved.

John kept his eyes fixed upward, gagging a little as Jim fucked deeper.

Jim paused a little, looking at him to be sure he was alright.

John nodded again. _I can take it._

Jim kept moving, groaning aloud, shuddering.

John swallowed him. He let himself be nothing, a hole for Jim's cock, eagerly choking him down again and again. _More. Oh, god, Daddy, more..._

Jim grinned and kept bucking, a little harder now, tugging his hair to warn him.

John could feel him starting to tense. _My face, Daddy._

Jim groaned. "Fuck, look how beautiful you are. Want Daddy to come on that pretty face? Huh?"

John nodded eagerly.

Jim moaned. "I'm close, I'm so close," he shivered. "Just a bit more..."

John sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks.

“Yes, yes, oh, god!" He yanked John's head back and off his cock, pulsing onto his face with a low moan.

John closed his eyes as Jim spilled against his skin. He could feel him running down his lips, his cheeks, his eyes... He slipped his tongue out and licked the bit on his mouth with a low moan. "Mmn..." He opened his eyes, despite the way his lashes stuck to his skin, and he grinned up at Jim, all filthy, lips swollen.

Jim leaned forward with a low growl, licking the come from his face, cupping his cheeks.

John whined. "Oh, Daddy..."

Jim kissed him when his face was clean. "Beautiful."

“Mmn, thank you."

Jim kissed him again. "How was that?"

“That was incredible."

Jim grinned. "Good."

“What next?"

Jim kissed him. "Whatever you want. You still need to come."

John shivered. "Yes, yes I do."

“And how would you like to?"

“I, I don't know."

Jim smiled and stood him up, pulling him into his arms. "Tell Daddy how to please you."

John straddled his hips. "Toys?"

Jim sucked his neck. "What kind?"

“O-ohn... I'm, i'm open to anything..."

Jim grinned. "Lie down, baby. Daddy knows what you like."

John laid down on his back.

Jim smiled and rifled under the bed for a vibrator, slicking it and pressing against his entrance. "Mmn..."

John shivered and shook his head. "Something bigger."

Jim chuckled and stopped. "Bigger?"

John nodded shyly. "Please."

“A bigger one of these, or...?"

John nodded.

Jim smiled. "Alright." He dug around again, coming back with another. "How's this?"

John grinned. "Perfect."

Jim grinned, turning it on to the lowest setting and pressing it to his muscle.

John spread his legs wider with a soft whine. "Oh..."

“Like that?" He smiled, circling his hole.

John nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes, Daddy. I love it."

Jim grinned, pushing it inside. "Still so open...'

John gasped as his body stretched around it. "Y-yes, sir, I am..."

Jim grinned, turning it up. "Beautiful."

John moaned louder, his hips rocking involuntarily. "Oh, fuck..."

Jim grinned, pushing it deeper. "Mmn....So beautiful..."

John whimpered. "God, it's... mmn, perfect, so big, Daddy, thank you!"

Jim grinned. "Mmn, baby," he whispered.

John forced his hips down, taking more of the toy.

Jim grinned and fucked it into him. "So beautifully eager."

“A-ah! You, you know I, I love to be fucked."

Jim nodded. "Yehes, baby, I do."

John rocked with Jim's thrusts, taking it as deep as it would go.

Jim hummed. "Want me to turn it up?"

“Y-yes, yes please..."

Jim grinned and turned up at least another three settings.

John screamed in pleasure, his body curving hard against the bed.

Jim kept fucking him with it, moaning. "Ohoh, baby, look at you..." He whined.

“C-close," John whined, his hips jerking. "Harder, please, Daddy!"

Jim nodded and kept driving it against his prostate.

John moved with him, finally coming with a shout, his entire body shaking.

Jim grinned, slipping it out with a hum. "Mmn...beautiful."

John let out a shaking breath. "Oh, god..."

Jim kissed him. "Alright?"

“Perfect."

Jim smiled and cleaned him up, kissing him again. "That's wonderful."

John pulled him down against his filthy, sweaty body. "Mmn... God, you're incredible."

Jim nipped at his lips. "So are you, love."

John chuckled weakly. "God, that was amazing."

Jim nodded. "Absolutely incredible. Love watching you writhe like that."

John giggled. "I would hope so."

Jim kissed his nose. "You're precious."

“Mmn, so are you."

“I'm too old to be precious."

John snorted. "The hell you are. You're smoldering, you're sexy, you're strong, and you're adorable. Absolutely adorable."

Jim chuckled. "Adorable."

“Yes, you are. You did, after all, fall asleep on me last night, during your favourite movie. Cutie."

Jim flushed. "I... I am old and tired," he stated firmly.

John frowned. "Jim," he said, once he was sure the cameras weren't on. "You're not old. Tired, yeah, I can see that. But you're not old."

“In this business I'm old."

“Well fuck that. You're only in your thirties."

Jim chuckled. "True."

John pulled him close. "Fuck this industry," he whispered. "You don't need it."

“I just need you."

John blushed. "And you've got me."

Jim touched his cheek. "Goddamn right I do."

John smiled up at him. "For as long as you want me."

“Then I'll keep you," he grinned.

John giggled. "I like that."

“Well, I'd hope so."

“So. Do we do another scene, or call it a day, Daddy?"

Jim nuzzled his nose. "What would you like to do?"

“Another scene. The faster we film, the sooner you get to be all mine."

Jim chuckled. "What would you like to do?"

John blushed. "I... I want you to harness me. The kind with the o-ring in the back. I want leather. I want it hard."

Jim smirked. "I can do it hard. Definitely."

“And will you dress up for me?"

“Dress up in what?"

“Leather. Or Vinyl. Or latex. Something... bondage-y. Something Dom-y. Surprise me."

Jim smiled. "Alright," he chuckled.

John grinned, a gleam in his eye. "Perfect."

“Mind if we rest first?"

“A rest sounds perfect."

Jim smiled and rested his head against his chest.

John played with his hair. "I'll need care after this next one. If that's okay."

Jim nodded. "Of course it is, baby. I'll always take care of you."

John smiled. "I know. You're good to me."

“I care about you," he said softly, touching his cheek.

John blushed. "I care about you too, Jim."

Jim kissed his cheek. "I'm glad."

“I'd do anything for you. Anything at all."

Jim nodded. "I know you would, darling. And I'd do the same."

John smiled. "Thank you."

Jim nodded. "You're welcome, darling."

John closed his eyes. "How long until we're done with the film?"

“I think once we finish out the week," he nodded.

John smiled. "Mmn... I'll have to start doing research, make sure I don't get too boring, then."

Jim grinned. "You're not boring at all."

“I'll run out of ideas to film eventually."

“Still doesn't make you boring."

“Alright, fine. I won't be boring."

Jim kissed his cheek. "You never are."

John snorted. "Thank you."

“I mean it."

“I know you do, love."

Jim grinned. "Good."

“Anything _you_ want to do?"

Jim smiled. "Anything I do with you is wonderful, darling."

“Surely there's something. Fantasies you have?"

Jim shook his head, eyes down.

John frowned a little. "Jim? Daddy?"

Jim smiled slightly. "Baby, any of my 'fantasies' no one would want on film. Too intimate."

John blinked. "I... oh."

Jim touched his cheek. "People watching porn don't want to watch me worship your body on sheets that match your eyes and leave you so sated and satisfied you'll smile for hours."

John smiled a little. "Probably, yeah."

Jim kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

“For what?"

“I don't know, you seem disappointed."

“I'm not. That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Just... there's nothing you haven't done. Nothing I can think of that's new and exciting for you."

Jim cupped his cheek. "Baby, you are new and exciting to me. You are every day. Every single day it's like I'm meeting you all over again."

John blinked up at him. "Really?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, really," he smiled.

“I... that's, um... Thank you..." He closed his eyes and squeezed him tighter.

Jim smiled. "You're welcome, dear."

John wished he could say it, could tell him how he felt. _Soon. Soon._

Jim kissed his fingers.

“Ready to get back to work?"

Jim hummed. "Yes, love."

John smiled and took his hand. "Lead on."

Jim smiled and walked with him to the changing room, rifling through packages until he found what he was looking for. "Like this?"

John licked his lips. "Yes, god, yes."

Jim smiled. "Wanna put it on for me? I'll help."

John grinned and nodded. He stripped the soiled lace and started applying the harness.

Jim smiled. "You're beautiful."

John returned the expression. "Even like this?"

Jim blinked. "Baby, you're fucking beautiful like this."

John took a step toward him and put a hand on his chest. "Thank you, Daddy."

Jim cupped his cheeks. "You're welcome, darling." He kissed him gently, thumbing his jaw.

John kissed him back, cooing at his touch.

Jim pressed his forehead against his. "What are you doing to me, darling?" He chuckled.

John wrapped his arms around his waist. "Changing your life."

Jim nodded. "Turning it upside down, really," he smiled.

“In a good way?"

Jim nodded. "Oh yes."

John held him close and closed his eyes. _I love you._ "Alright, I'm going to go get into position." He gave Jim's arse a quick slap. "Can't wait to see what you pick."

Jim chuckled and watched him go, not speaking until he left the room. "I think I love you," he said softly.

 


End file.
